Le Serpent, la Sorcière et le Placard à balai
by A-Translator
Summary: Fiction de Tiadorable: Hermione et Drago restent coincés dans un placard à balai pendant les vacances d'été. Pourront-il revenir pour finir leur septième année à Poudlard malgré tout ce qui s'est passé dans ce fameux placard?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle traduction, celle de la fiction de Tiadorable intitulée: "The Serpent, the Witch and the Broom Closet". Autrement dit "Le Serpent, la Sorcière et le Placard à balai". Tout un programme quoi ! Cette histoire m'avait beaucoup plu et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi. La fic est plutôt longue, elle est achevée et comporte 30 chapitres. Pour certains ce n'est pas beaucoup mais je suis étudiante et en semaine j'ai peu de temps libre. Cela dit, je commence à poster avec quelques chapitres d'avance donc qui vivra verra comme on dit !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling et l'histoire à Tiadorable qui m'a gentiment autorisée à la traduire.

* * *

><p><strong>Le Serpent, la Sorcière et le Placard à Balai<strong>

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

**_Vendredi 19 Juin, 1998_ _13h20_**

_"Crash,_ _that was you and me _ _started off so innocently..." _ _Crash-Hilary Duff_

C'était terminé

Enfin terminé. Complètement et totalement terminé.

Le monde sorcier avait poussé un soupir de soulagement collectif ce soir-là, juste après la chute de Voldemort. Les nouvelles se propagent plus rapidement que les incendies de forêt.

Poudlard les avaient entourés, solide, lorsque les étudiants avaient pleuré de soulagement, leurs parents les enlaçant fermement, sachant que malgré toute la tristesse, la douleur, le traumatisme, tout irait bien à la fin. Le soleil avait finalement émergé des nuages et l'avenir semblait plus radieux que jamais.

Hermione Granger errait le long des corridors ensoleillés et presque déserts de Poudlard, une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs qui lui étaient si familiers. Elle était toujours triste de quitter Poudlard pour les vacances d'été mais cette fois ci c'était différent. L'an prochain signifiait une septième année à la fin de laquelle elle obtiendrait son diplôme et quitterait le lieu qui était devenu une troisième maison pour elle (1).

En plus de cela il y avait les ASPICS, et la possibilité de devenir Préfète en chef. Cette pensée l'étourdit légèrement. Elle devrait commencer à étudier pendant les vacances afin d'être bien préparée. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui assombrit ses pensées alors qu'elle avançait lentement en regardant par la fenêtre le parc lumineux de Poudlard.

Tant de choses s'étaient passées l'année dernière, elle avait perdu des amis et presque perdu Harry et Ron. Le monde des sorciers était encore sous le choc de l'impact de Voldemort et ses disciples. Les Mangemorts avaient été capturés et emprisonnés ou jugés, et ceux qui avaient servit le camp de la lumière lors de la guerre avaient été interrogés et souvent admis dans l'Ordre .

Tous les étudiants restants attendaient avec impatience les vacances cette année. Après ce qui était arrivé, ils avaient tous besoin d'une pause.

Après avoir quitté l'école pendant presque une année entière, en raison de la chasse de Horcruxes, Hermione, Ron et Harry y étaient retournés peu après la bataille finale pour y rester un certain temps.

Ils étaient restés à Poudlard pendant un mois, passant le plus clair de leur temps avec la nouvelle Directrice, Minerva McGonagall, l'aidant pour les réparations finales du château avec tous les autres sixièmes et septièmes années et les ouvriers magiques.

Il semblait que tous les étudiants de chaque année avaient accepté l'offre de redoubler, sauf les premières et deuxièmes années. Beaucoup de parents avaient refusé d'envoyer à leurs enfants à Poudlard après la mort d'Albus Dumbledore quand Voldemort maintenait l'école sous sa coupe et maintenant que le lieu était de nouveau sûr, les étudiants revenaient, lentement mais sûrement, leurs lettres arrivant à flots jour après jour.

Hermione venait juste de rentrer de la bibliothèque et avait rendu à Madame Pince les livres qu'elle lui avait prêté pour qu'elle les lise durant les quelques semaines où ils avaient été de retour à Poudlard. Le train partait dans 40 minutes environ, et ce moment était le dernier qu'elle passerait seule avant une longue période.

Ron et Harry jouaient aux échecs sorciers dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et l'attendaient afin qu'ils puissent descendre leurs malles et monter et à bord du train. Au moment où ils y seraient Hermione cesserait d'avoir un instant à elle. Ginny lui poserait des questions, Ron la harcèlerait pour qu'elle pose son livre et Harry serait simplement assis tout en approuvant ce qu'il disait ou ferait les yeux doux à Ginny.

Ensuite, elle irait patrouiller et elle serait trop occupée à gronder les Serpentards pour avoir un moment pour réfléchir à l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Le seul instant où elle pouvait cogiter, rassembler ses pensées et y mettre de l'ordre avant que la folie des vacances ne commence, c'était maintenant

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses réflexions qu'elle ne vit même pas que, dans le couloir, il y avait un autre étudiant qui était trop occupé à songer sa propre vie épouvantable pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus seul. Tous les deux étaient si préoccupés qu'ils ne se remarquèrent pas, jusqu'à ce que...

Dans un grand claquement, ils entrèrent en collision. Hermione se sentit tomber en arrière et percuta le sol avant qu'elle ne s'agrippe à quelque chose, ou plutôt à la robe de quelqu'un. Avec un grand fracas, elle bascula dans le placard à balai voisin, entraînant l'autre personne avec elle. Tous les deux dégringolèrent la petite série d'escalier et atterrirent avec un bruit sourd tout au fond, dans un enchevêtrement de bras et jambes. Hermione gémit en se frottant la tête. Elle l'avait (involontairement) écrasée contre un mur en tombant. Elle sentait déjà une sorte de bosse en forme de gros œuf qui se formait au sommet.

Elle réalisa ensuite qu'elle était couchée sur quelqu'un mais elle ne pouvait pas très bien le voir à cause de l'obscurité. Il gémit et les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent d'inquiétude. Puis elle se rendit compte que c'était un garçon. Elle se mit à rougir, heureuse que l'obscurité cache la couleur soutenue de ses joues.

"Oh Merlin, je suis vraiment désolée. Ça va ?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

La personne gémit de nouveau.

-Granger ? demanda la voix, et Hermione haleta.

-Malfoy !

Elle pourrait reconnaître cette voix traînante n'importe où. Sauf elle ne pouvait pas croire que ce soit ici, maintenant ! C'était tellement embarrassant.

-Granger, Drago parlait d'une voix monocorde, Je détesterais t'interrompre, quelques soient tes fantasmes, mais peux-tu avoir la bonté de redescendre ? Je voudrais sentir mes jambes de nouveau, demanda-t-il.

Hermione devint encore plus rouge.

-Comment oses-tu ! Tu es vraiment dégoûtant et pervers ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Avec un bruit sec, elle frappa son torse du plat de sa main. Il s'élança judicieusement en avant, saisissant les deux mains d'Hermione avec une des siennes. Déplaçant ainsi ses mains jointes vers son estomac, il utilisa sa main libre pour tirer sa baguette magique tout en se mettant en position assise, la repoussant vers le bas pour qu'elle soit installée tout au bout de ses jambes.

-Lumos, murmura-t-il.

A cause de la lumière soudaine Hermione dut cligner des yeux pour se débarrasser des taches blanches qui troublaient sa vue. Drago la regarda, plissant les yeux.

-Granger, je sais qu'être surprise en train de fantasmer sur ton ennemi peut être embarrassant, mais abstiens-toi, s'il te plaît de me gifler. Tu agis plutôt comme Daphné ou Pansy lors d'une très mauvaise journée.

Il la poussa sur le sol et elle le fusilla du regard.

-Je ne ressemblerai jamais à Daphné. Je suis dix fois mieux que la femme qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rêver être, siffla Hermione.

Drago haussa un sourcil en la regardant.

-Oh vraiment ? Dis moi en quoi.

L'amusement transparaissait clairement dans sa voix. La fureur d'Hermione s'intensifia.

-Eh bien, premièrement je ne suis pas stupide, répliqua Hermione. Deuxièmement, je ne passe pas vingt heures par jour à prendre soin de mon apparence, continua-t-elle, une rougeur fâchée apparaissant en haut ses joues. Troisièmement, je ne veux pas te suivre partout, nue! conclut-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

Un sourire narquois apparut lentement sur le visage de Drago.

-Bon, c'est tout ? dit-il avec un petit rire.

-En quoi est-ce drôle, Malfoy ? grinça Hermione. Il la regarda.

-Parce que c'est complètement faux. En fait Daphné est assez intelligente tout comme Pansy, même si elles ne le clament pas pas au monde. Et elles ne passent pas vraiment beaucoup de temps à s'occuper de leur apparence. Mais elles le font, contrairement à certaines personnes.

Ses yeux la détaillèrent, et elle grogna.

-Aussi, pour ton information, Granger, Serpentardes ne sont pas les salopes pour lesquelles tu les fais passer, cependant, il semble que tu aies une certaine de curiosité à mon sujet et à propos de mon physique à tomber par terre, ricana-t-il.

Il dut resserrer son emprise sur ses poignets quand elle se débattit pour essayer pour les libérer. Son regard flamboyait et il était sûr que si les yeux pouvaient tuer, il serait déjà un cadavre en décomposition.

-Comme si j'avais jamais voulu ça. Tu rêves, fit-elle, agacée.

Tous les deux se fusillèrent du regard pendant un certain temps avant qu'ils ne réalisent où ils étaient. Dans un mouvement souple, Drago se leva, tirant Hermione en même temps. Elle trébucha légèrement alors qu'il libérait ses poignets en la relevant.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle. Il leva un sourcil pour toute réponse.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et elle attrapa la poignée pour la tirer. Rien ne se passa. Elle essaya de nouveau, cette fois-ci en la poussant légèrement, mais rien ne se passa non plus. Drago grogna s'attirant un autre de ses regards meurtriers.

-Laisse-moi essayer, Granger, je n'ai pas de muscles rabougris et chétifs, dit-il.

-Non, tu n'as même pas de muscles du tout, maugréa-t-elle

Il se moquait visiblement d'elle mais ne dit rien. Il saisit ensuite la poignée de la porte et poussa violemment, mais là encore, elle ne bougea pas. Une expression déterminée apparut sur son visage alors qu'il poussait plus fort. Hermione renifla à son intention, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, satisfaite, un air suffisant apparaissant sur ses traits. Il la dévisagea de nouveau mais resta silencieux. Il essaya encore une fois, enfonçant son épaule contre la porte et prenant même de l'élan. Il sembla amusé un instant puis il se retourna vers la jeune fille.

-Granger

-Quoi Malefoy? demanda-t-elle, ennuyée, inspectant ses ongles.

-Je suis sûr que nous sommes coincés ici, déclara-t-il platement.

-Non, nous ne pouvons pas l'être, c'est impossible, s'écria-t-elle, sous le choc.

-Je ne mens pas, Ganger, répondit Drago.

Hermione le poussa hors de son chemin et attrapa la poignée, se jetant contre la porte avec autant de force qu'elle le pouvait.

-Non ! Ça ne doit pas arriver ! Pas ici, pas maintenant ! Ni jamais ! cria-t-elle furieuse, en s'élançant dans un grand claquement contre la porte.

-Granger, je ne pense pas que ça va aider à... commença Drago avant qu'elle ne rebondisse contre la porte et qu'elle atterrisse sur lui, pour la seconde fois en une journée.

Il s'écrasa au sol avec elle.

-Eh bien, ça devient familier. Nous devrions faire ça plus souvent, rat de bibliothèque, je n'avais jamais remarqué combien de plaisir je pouvais en tirer, dit Drago.

L'amusement transparaissant clairement dans sa voix. Il se redressa vers elle alors qu'elle réalisait que son corps était tout près du sien, leurs jambes emmêlées à cause de la chute. Ils étaient aussi intime qu'ils pouvaient l'être, et immédiatement Hermione se sentit rougir, mortifiée.

-Tu es dégoûtant, un semblant d'être humain abject, haleta-t-elle alors qu'elle s'écartait de lui en se dépoussiérant.

Plongeant la main dans sa poche, elle attrapa sa baguette, la fit tournoyer face à la porte avec un froncement de sourcils déterminé sur son visage.

-Alohomora, fit-elle.

La porte ne bougea pas.

-Confringo ! cria-t-elle. Encore une fois, rien ne se passa.

Drago s'assit après avoir plongé au sol pour éviter les sorts qui rebondissaient et regarda Hermione alors qu'elle se figeait, abasourdie.

-Granger, je pense que nous sommes réellement coincés ici, dit-il.

Quand elle se retourna pour le regarder il remarqua la panique et la peur dans ses yeux.

-Là, là, Granger, je suis sûr qu'être coincé dans un placard avec moi, ce n'est pas si terrifiant, ricana-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, le regardant avec ses grands yeux bruns.

-Tu ne le vois pas, Malefoy ? Nous sommes coincés ici pour Merlin sait combien de temps ! Nous n'avons aucun moyen de nous en sortir.

Elle eut un petit hoquet et posa sa main, pour se stabiliser, sur le mur le plus proche.

-Et ? demanda-t-il.

-Personne ne sait que nous sommes ici, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait vraiment l'air effrayée.

-Ecoute, Granger, ne pleure pas. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un va venir et nous trouver, soupira Drago en s'appuyant de nouveau contre le mur.

-Je ne pleure pas ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement en le fusillant du regard.

Il sourit.

-Peu importe, dit-il en basculant la tête en arrière.

Elle soupira en regardant la porte, découragée. Elle glissa le long du mur à côté de lui. Il y avait vraiment pas beaucoup d'espace dans ces placards. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa son menton dessus alors que Drago croisait ses bras et ses jambes dans une tentative s'installer plus confortablement.

Et ils restèrent tous les deux ainsi, en silence, pour un moment qui leur paraissait, à l'un comme à l'autre, durer des heures.

* * *

><p><em>13h40<em>

Harry et Ron étaient assis tranquillement dans la salle commune, entourés par des étudiants qui attendaient avec impatience les vacances. Soudain, Harry sourit.

-Reine en E6, dit-il doucement.

Ron grogna.

-Echec et mat. Espèce de bâtard.

Il gloussa.

-Ron, mes parents sont peut-être tous deux morts, mais je suis sûr que le mot "bâtard" ne s'applique pas à moi, le taquina Harry.

La salle entière commune rit alors que Ron rosissait légèrement. Les sourcils de Ron se froncèrent un moment avant qu'il ne regarde les visages qui l'entouraient.

-Hé, quelqu'un a vu Mione ? lança-t-il. Tout le monde regarda autour de lui, avant de secouer la tête.

Il soupira.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle est à la bibliothèque, sans doute en train d'essayer de lire autant de livres que possible avant les vacances commencent.

Il haussa les épaules. Harry et la plupart des autres Gryffondors rirent. Ginny lui tapa sur la tête. Elle était assise sur le bras de son fauteuil.

-Ne sois pas méchant, Ronald.

Elle fronça les sourcils, avant que son regard ne revienne vers Harry.

-Un autre jeu, Harry ? Demanda Ron en étirant ses bras.

-Tu crois qu'on peut en terminer un alors qu'on doit y aller dans vingt minutes ? s'enquit Harry, regardant l'horloge.

Ron haussa les épaules.

-Impossible de penser à une autre manière de passer le temps, répondit-il.

Et chacun s'en retourna à ses activités pour attendre l'arrivée des vacances.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou ! J'espère avoir bien fait mon travail et que vous avez apprécié !<p>

Personnellement j'aime bien le concept "deux ennemis enfermés dans un espace réduit"... bon, dans la réalité ça doit plutôt ressembler à un cauchemar mais en fiction ça a du potentiel, je trouve xD

(1) J'imagine que ça veut dire que Poudlard est comme une seconde maison pour elle mais l'auteur a écrit en anglais "one of her three homes" donc j'ai traduit par "comme une troisième maison". Cela dit, j'ai un léger doute quand même parce que sa "première maison" on peut imaginer que c'est celle de ses parents, mais pour la seconde maison... c'est celle de ses grands parents ? Si quelqu'un a une idée ... ^^

Le second chapitre est déjà traduit et dort bien au chaud sur ma clé USB. Il ne manque plus qu'une relecture (et même plusieurs!) pour ne laisser passer aucune faute d'orthographe ou de grammaire. Je le publierai probablement dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.

Bon, par contre j'ai vraiment des problèmes de mise en page, je me suis aperçue que sur la première traduction que j'ai éditée FFnet avait supprimé tous les doubles sauts de ligne ! Du coup c'était pas toujours super clair... mais je viens de rajouter des barres pour espacer là où il fallait donc ça c'est réglé.

Le truc marrant c'est que pour cette nouvelle histoire le doc manager m'a tout simplement supprimé TOUS les sauts de ligne. En gros je me suis retrouvée avec un énorme pavé de texte totalement illisible (...Quoi? Comment ça c'est pas marrant?). Je désespérais déjà à l'idée de rajouter les retours à la ligne à la main, heureusement que le problème peut se régler à coups de copier/coller. Mais maintenant il apparaît un nouveau problème quand j'utilise le copier/coller, quand je veux centrer quelque chose ça me centre tout le chapitre, impossible de sélectionner juste une phrase ou un paragraphe. J'ai rusé pour centrer le titre et puis pour le reste j'ai laissé tomber, sorry...

Dire qu'avant, en tant que lectrice, je râlais dans ma barbe quand la mise en page d'une fic était mal faite...

Et sinon je voulais vraiment remercier tous ceux qui ont suivi "Love Hanghover" et qui m'ont laissé un gentil commentaire. Ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira aussi.

A très bientôt !

A-Translator


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Me revoici pour la suite ! :) Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le premier donc j'ai mis pas mal de temps à le relire pour corriger les fautes mais s'il en reste n'hésitez pas à me prévenir.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent. Ça m'a fait super plaisir. En plus vous avez tous pensé au Terrier pour la seconde maison d'Hermione, ce doit être ça. Ça paraît évident mais je n'y avais même pas songé xD

Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, même pas l'histoire. Tout est à JK Rowling et Tiadorable.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2<strong>

**_13h57_**

_"So uncaring_

_so assuming_

_Back stabbing, so consuming..."_

_Wish you Dead-Curve_

Drago et Hermione étaient assis et ils attendaient, attendaient, attendaient. Mais personne ne vint à leur secours. Ils étaient assis dans un silence inconfortable, tous les deux pensant à quel point ils s'ennuyaient et à quel point c'était calme. Ils se demandaient combien de temps il s'écoulerait avant que quelqu'un ne réalise qu'ils avaient disparu.

_"Quelqu'un doit sûrement se demander où je suis. Je suis le prince de Serpentard, après tout." _pensait Drago. Un léger froncement de sourcils plissa son front alors qu'il réfléchissait.

_"Harry et Ron ne peuvent pas ne pas avoir remarqué que je suis partie, non? Certainement, ils ne peuvent pas être impliqués à ce point dans un jeu stupide du jeu d'échecs. _"Elle fronça les sourcils et se reprit _"A la réflexion, peut-être qu'ils peuvent."_

Vexée, elle soupira, étendant les jambes et croisant les bras.

Drago fut tiré de ses pensées par les mouvements d'Hermione et la regarda.

-Tu vas bien, Granger ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Elle le fixa.

-Je suis... commença-t-elle, mais elle fut coupée par un court sifflement aigu. Elle se tut.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Drago l'air un peu confus.

-Je pensais que tu étais intelligent, Malefoy, dit Hermione, en roulant les yeux.

Drago accusa le coup et elle reprit.

-C'était le coup de sifflet de départ du Poudlard Express, déclara-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea un moment avant que la même pensée ne leur vienne à l'esprit

-Non, chuchota-t-elle. Tous les deux se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent vers la porte du placard à balai afin d'essayer de l'ouvrir, en vain. La porte restait bien close, et rien de ce qu'ils tentèrent ne la firent bouger. Un autre coup de sifflet leur parvint, résonnant doucement à travers le château et annonçant l'arrivée du train en gare.

* * *

><p><strong><em>14h10<em>**

Par la fenêtre de leur compartiment Ginny regarda les derniers enseignants et élèves sur le quai monter dans le Poudlard Express. Harry et Ron parlaient de Quidditch et Luna et Neville étaient enlacés et discutaient des ravegourdes d'eau douce. Tout semblait très bien, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Hé, fit-elle doucement, ce qui entraîna tous les autres à la regarder.

Elle rougit face à l'attention soudaine.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où est Hermione ? demanda-t-elle. Ron haussa les épaules et Harry eut l'air songeur. Luna eut l'air inquiète.

-Hermione a disparu ? demanda-t-elle.

Neville secoua la tête.

-Non, C'est juste qu'elle n'était pas dans la salle commune quand nous sommes partis, dit-il distraitement, avant de revenir à Luna et de reprendre leur discussion.

-Peut-être qu'elle est dans un autre compartiment ? Elle semblait assez calme aujourd'hui, répondit Harry.

Ron acquiesça.

-Ouais, je veux dire, nous allons probablement la voir pendant les vacances. Rappelez-vous qu'elle est censée venir au Terrier pour déjeuner, dit-il.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura-t-elle.

Harry lui prit la main avec un sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Gin, dit-il.

Et Ginny fut tellement distraite par Harry qu'elle oublia involontairement tout ce qui pouvait concerner Hermione en prenant part à la conversation entre Harry et Ron à propos de Quidditch.

* * *

><p><strong><em>14h13<em>**

Pendant ce temps, dans le compartiment des Serpentards, Pansy était assise avec Blaise, Goyle et Théodore Nott qui s'installaient pour jouer à la batailler explosive pendant le voyage du retour. Elle réalisa soudain que quelque chose manquait et regarda autour d'elle, inquiète.

-Quelqu'un a vu Drago? demanda-t-elle.

Goyle et Theo haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent à la mise en place du jeu. Goyle mâchait quelques sucettes qu'ils avaient acheté pour le trajet du retour quand le chariot était passé

Blaise sourit d'un air goguenard en regardant Pansy.

-Il est probablement en train de se déshabiller avec Astoria, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui, dit-il, haussant les sourcils.

-Ne sois pas si ignoble Blaise, gronda Pansy. Drago est sûrement juste sortit changer de robe, dit-elle.

Blaise renifla.

-Quoi, avec Astoria l'aidant à défaire ses vêtements avec ses dents ? plaisanta-t-il.

Pansy fronça les sourcils et le gifla alors qu'il commençait à rire. Il lui saisit les mains.

-Calme-toi, Pansy ou je devrais te retenir, grogna-t-il. Pansy leva un sourcil avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oh, vraiment ? Je suis terrifiée, lui souffla-t-elle, narquoise.

Théo et Goyle levèrent les yeux aux ciel et commencèrent leur bataille alors que le train quittait la plate-forme.

* * *

><p><strong><em>14h30<em>**

Poudlard était vide, les fantômes étaient tous partis hanter des maisons pour les vacances, les portraits avaient quitté leurs cadres pour aller avec leurs parents ou amis, les enseignants étaient rentrés. Tout le monde était parti. Tout le monde, sauf deux élèves, était dans le Poudlard Express et rentrait chez lui.

Seuls Hagrid et Rusard restaient à Poudlard.

Actuellement Hagrid était assis dans sa cabane avec Crocdur, sirotant une tasse de thé et mangeant des gâteaux aussi durs que la roche. Il venait de verrouiller toutes les portes autour de Poudlard, et il savait que les terres étaient sécurisées. Personne pourrait entrer ou sortir des terres de Poudlard pendant les vacances. Il en mettait sa tête à couper. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, il jeta un autre journal au feu et se cala dans son confortable fauteuil, tapotant distraitement la tête de Crocdur alors qu'il se demandait quelles créatures il pourrait demander à McGonagall d'acheter pour les cours de l'année prochaine.

Rusard venait de verrouiller les portes du Grand Hall, et retournait péniblement à sa chambre avec Miss Teigne prévoyant de se faire une bonne tasse de thé avant de songer à tous les nouveaux étudiants qui viendraient l'année prochaine et à toutes les punitions qu'il pourrait distribuer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>14h45<em>**

_"You're no better;_

_no better than me_

_if this is pressure,_

_tell me how do you bleed?"_

_Pressure-Eskimo Joe_

-A l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! N'importe qui ! S'il vous plaît ! cria Hermione, cognant sur la porte de toutes ses forces.

-Veux-tu bien arrêter de crier, Granger ? Bordel, ça me casse les oreilles ! s'exclama Drago.

Avec un autre cri de rage elle donna un coup de pied contre la porte.

-Ce n'est pas possible! hurla-t-elle en sautillant sur son autre pied. On ne peut pas être coincés ici pendant les vacances entières!

-Eh bien, à moins que tu ne puisses penser à une façon brillante de nous échapper, je pense que si, grogna Drago.

Hermione le foudroya du regard.

-C'est de ta faute ! lui siffla-t-elle, les dents serrées, en pointant un doigt dans sa direction.

-La mienne? C'est entièrement de_ ta _faute, Granger ! rétorqua Drago avec colère.

-Ca ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais regardé ton putain de chemin ! s'écria-t-elle, les yeux plissés.

-Tss Tss... Ton langage, Granger ! D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul maladroit, si ? Tu aurais aussi dû regarder où tu allais ! répliqua-t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de continuer encore une fois à tambouriner contre la porte

-Au secours ! S'il vous plaît que quelqu'un m'aide ! Je suis coincée dans un placard à balai avec une fouine arrogante, snob et prétentieuse ! Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ! s'époumona-t-elle.

Drago ricana.

-Si quelqu'un a besoin de l'aide ici c'est moi ! Je suis coincé ici avec une sang-de-bourbe hargneuse stupide et je-sais-tout ! cria-t-il.

Hermione arrêta de s'acharner sur la porte pour se tourner vers Drago et le regarder choquée.

Dans un mouvement rapide, elle leva sa main en arrière et le gifla au visage pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Il s'arrêta de crier et la fixa, en état de choc.

-Merde, Granger ! Qu'est ce que c'était ça ? hurla-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle. Il se pencha sur elle, la dominant de sa taille alors qu'il la coinçait entre lui et la porte.

-Comment oses-tu m'appeler comme ça ! explosa-t-elle, les poings serrés le long de son corps comme pour s'empêcher de le gifler à nouveau.

Les yeux de Drago étaient rétrécis par la colère. Puis il l'attrapa par les épaules, la souleva du sol et la plaqua rudement contre la porte.

-Et toi ? Comment oses-tu me donner une putain de gifle ? Les gens comme toi ne peuvent même pas toucher ma peau inestimable, siffla-t-il.

D'effroi, elle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était prise au piège entre lui et la porte. Son corps chaud l'épinglait avec force et la façon dont il serrait ses bras commençait à faire mal. Elle sentit les larmes emplir ses yeux alors qu'il la secouait, sifflant entre ses dents serrées.

-Tu m'as compris, pauvre idiote?

-Malefoy, si tu souhaites conserver toutes les parties de ton corps, je te suggère de cesser de parler, fit-elle en le foudroyant du regard à travers ses larmes, tournant la tête vers le plafond pour les empêcher de couler.

Il ricana d'un air menaçant.

-Je voudrais te voir essayer, railla-t-il.

-Laisse-moi, tu me fais mal, murmura-telle.

Il ricana en la laissant tomber soudainement. Ses pieds atterrirent durement au sol et elle reprit sa respiration alors que ses bras retrouvaient lentement des sensations. Drago s'éloigna vers le bas des marches et alla de l'autre côté de la salle en lui jetant un regard noir tout en se laissant tomber sur le plancher.

-Comment suis-je censée survivre à des vacances avec toi ici? se lamenta Hermione, presque désespérée, en levant les mains en l'air.

-Être avec toi ce n'est pas exactement comme un putain de pique-nique pour moi, Granger, lui répondit-il.

-J'ai dit _tais toi_ !

Elle lui lança un autre regard noir.

Drago la regarda sans compassion ou empathie. Que diable faisait-elle à pleurer ? Bordel, elle était coincée dans un placard à balai avec lui ! Si quelqu'un devait se plaindre, c'était lui. Il était coincé ici avec elle, la personne la plus ennuyeuse de la planète. Son stupide nez était toujours plongé dans des livres qui étaient trop compliqués pour les gens normaux, ses cheveux étaient tellement volumineux qu'ils pouvaient contenir une section du ministère et ses amis étaient encore plus étranges qu'elle.

Et voilà qu'elle pleurait ! Granger pleurait au lieu d'utiliser son cerveau surdimensionné travaillant constamment afin de trouver un moyen de sortir. Mais bon au moins elle était dans un coin éloigné où ses mains violentes ne pouvaient l'atteindre.

-Tu veux bien cesser de pleurer? cria-t-il finalement, irrité par le bruit. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

-Oh Merlin, Hermione soupira de frustration. En voilà un autre avec la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à thé.

-Qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?

-Serpentard ou Gryffondor tous les garçons sont les mêmes! lui assena-t-elle. Pas un brin de compassion dans tout votre corps!

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, cracha-t-il.

-Si tu en avais, tu me réconforterais au lieu de me ridiculiser. Mais attends! A quoi suis-je en train de penser, s'écria-t-elle levant les mains en l'air. Les stupides fouines ne se soucient de personne sauf d'elles-même, sans parler des préjugés des fouines de Serpentard !

-Je me soucie des autres, rétorqua Drago. Sauf des sales et insignifiantes sang de bourbe.

Ce fut suffisant. Hermione oublia aussitôt ses sanglots et se jeta sur lui. Drago esquiva facilement en s'élançant sur le côté et vit avec satisfaction qu'elle le manquait, atterrissant sur le plancher à l'endroit où il se trouvait précédemment. Elle roula sur-elle même prête à bondir sur lui alors qu'il ricanait. Toutefois, il fut trop rapide et il attrapa ses poignets, les levant au-dessus de sa tête et les maintenant là.

Drago fit un petit sourire, ses yeux voyageant sur le corps d'Hermione, de son visage rougi à sa poitrine haletante. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Malefoy, t'avises pas... le menaça-t-elle. Il leva un sourcil.

-Qu'est ce que tu pourrais faire ? demanda-t-il, souriant presque avec joie alors que que sa main libre parcourait son corps, glissant vers le haut de sa cuisse. Elle se tortilla, le visage prenant une teinte un rouge profond. Sa main s'arrêta à mi-cuisse alors qu'il la regardait.

-Je peux faire bien pire que ça Granger et tu le sais.

Il la fixa.

-Frappe moi de nouveau et tu pourrais en obtenir un avant-goût.

Elle grogna doucement le fusillant du regard.

-Je te hais, cracha-t-elle. Je voudrais bien voir ce que tu pourrais me faire. Maintenant retire tes putains de mains de moi, pervers.

Malefoy sourit, se déplaçant légèrement pour être à genoux sur elle.

-Là, là, Granger. Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de tes fantasmes? demanda-t-il en secouant la tête.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Drago posa sa main libre dessus, son sourire narquois encore plus large.

-Ça ne sert à rien de protester. Comme je te l'ai dit, la curiosité est une chose naturelle, il est compréhensible que tu fantasmes sur le premier mâle attrayant qui croise on chemin… Wow ! cria Drago en arrachant sa main de la bouche d'Hermione.

Il regarda la marque rouge sur sa paume où elle l'avait mordu.

Hermione lui sourit méchamment.

-Ça t'apprendra à être aussi stupide, espèce de ver gluant ! Maintenant redescends! Dit Hermione, levant un genou et le frappant à l'estomac. Drago haleta, tombant sur le sol à côté d'Hermione, les mains serrées sur le ventre.

-Ha ! Cria Hermione en se levant d'un bond. Elle regarda Drago sur le sol, couché immobile.

-Ça te servira de leçon, lui assena-t-elle en posant triomphalement une main sur sa hanche.

Drago ne bougeait pas et Hermione se sentit légèrement ... inquiète? Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se soucier du bien-être de Malefoy. C'est seulement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas aller en prison pour l'avoir tué. Et puis, bon, qui pourrait la blâmer si elle l'avait fait ? Elle faisait probablement une faveur au monde. Ils auraient organisé une fête pour célébrer ça, tandis qu'elle, Harry et Ron danseraient sur la tombe froide de Malefoy.

-Malefoy? demanda-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

Elle le poussa avec la pointe de sa chaussure.

-Malefoy? dit-elle encore, le poussant plus fort.

Dans un mouvement rapide, elle sentit sa cheville se faire attraper, et avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter, elle fut tirée brusquement. Elle glapit alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle. Drago gémit lorsqu'elle atterrit sur lui.

-Bordel, Granger, siffla-t-il. Si tu voulais être sur le dessus tu aurais juste pu demander, ricana-t-il.

Elle leva la main pour le gifler, mais il l'intercepta grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur.

-Je t'avais prévenue, Granger, je peux faire bien pire que ce je faisais avant, menaça-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil, le défiant.

-Fais-le, la fouine, chuchota-t-elle.

Il sourit.

-Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça, déclara-t-il avant de la pousser et de se relever.

Hermione atterrit sur le sol sur son ventre avec un "outch". Elle était sur le point de rouler sur elle même quand elle sentit de nouveau Drago attraper un de ses chevilles puis la seconde. Elle cria, sentant ses jambes se lever en l'air alors qu'il la tirait. Elle chercha quelque chose pour s'accrocher, mais il n'y avait rien et elle se sentait clairement quitter le sol. Avec un cri, elle essaya de s'agripper au mur voisin, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Elle entendit vaguement le son de sa baguette glissant de sa poche et tombant sur le sol.

Ce n'était pas bon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>15h50<em>**

-Malefoy ! cria-t-elle alors qu'il la tenait par les genoux. Elle était clairement à quelques centimètres du sol maintenant et il n'avait même pas l'air d'essayer de faire des efforts pour la retenir. Comment était-ce possible ?

Il ricana en la regardant essayer d'attraper quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, piégée sans sa baguette.

-Oui, Granger ? demanda-t-il innocemment, la contemplant alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard furieux, la tête en bas.

-Repose moi ! Tout de suite, imbécile !

Il rit en soulevant ses genoux pour les placer sur son épaule, l'éloignant de la terre ferme.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Parce que sinon je te jetterais un sort qui te fera sombrer dans l'oubli (1) ! cria-t-elle.

Il gloussa de nouveau.

-Tu ne voudrais pas faire ça, Granger, je pourrais te laisser tomber par terre. Par ailleurs, tu n'as pas ta baguette magique, railla-t-il. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser à l'impact qu'elle ressentirait si elle tombait.

-Malefoy… commença-t-elle avec sa voix la plus plaintive en levant les yeux vers lui.

-S'il te plaît repose moi doucement, et je te promets que je ne giflerai pas de nouveau ou que je ne te jetterais pas de sort, dit-elle en plaquant les mains sur ses yeux et en gémissant quand elle sentit le sang lui monter à la tête, tout en rajoutant "Pour l'instant" dans un souffle.

Drago la regarda avec prudence.

-Comment je peux savoir que tu n'es pas en train mentir ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu crois qu'en ce moment je suis en position de mentir ? se moqua-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire narquois.

-Je ne crois pas. Mais si tu essaies encore de me gifler, je te pendrais de nouveau la tête en bas, dit-il en décrochant ses genoux de son épaule.

Il la fit ensuite basculer vers l'avant, attrapant son dos et la reposant sur le sol en un seul et fluide mouvement. Elle cligna des yeux alors qu'elle se retrouvait subitement debout et que le sang quittait son visage. Elle gémit et vacilla en se tenant la tête. Une main jaillit, attrapant son bas et la stabilisant.

-Sa.. Granger, tu sens bien ? demanda Drago en regardant la fille en face de lui, qui avait actuellement l'air très malade.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

-Depuis quand ça t'inquiète? cracha-t-elle en le regardant à travers ses mains. Il leva un sourcil.

-Ça ne m'inquiète pas.

-Ben voyons, dit-elle, en regardant ostensiblement sa main. Il la retira brusquement.

-Ça m'apprendra à être gentil. Maintenant, j'ai tes germes sur ma main, grogna-t-il.

Elle le fusilla de nouveau du regard.

-Tu es tellement gamin ! Tu es comme Ronald !

-Je ne suis pas comme lui ! s'écria-t-il, offusqué.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Je peux faire moi-même mes devoirs, je ne suis pas un idiot pleurnicheur, et je remarque les filles ! Bordel, la belette ne remarque rien sauf la nourriture !

Il eut l'air dégoûté, son teint devenant légèrement vert.

-En fait aux heures des repas, il dirait qu'il va sortir avec, et non la manger, grommela-t-il en y repensant.

Hermione se mit à rire. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa tirade qui était tellement vrai.

Drago la regarda avec intérêt.

-Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé voir le jour où tu rirais à l'une des choses spirituelles qui sortent sans cesse de ma bouche, plaisanta-t-il.

-Hé ! J'apprécie l'humour, et c'était drôle ! gloussa-t-elle.

Drago sourit, chose rare, et cela allégea un peu le ressentiment d'Hermione à son égard. Qui aurait cru que les fouines pouvaient sourire?

-Tu as raison, dit-il en ricanant.

-Sortir avec sa nourriture...

Elle haletait entre deux gloussements, avant d'être prise d'un incontrôlable fou rire pendant que Drago riait doucement.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà !<p>

Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Personnellement j'aime bien le petit rapprochement de la fin ^^

(1) Alors là j'avoue que j'ai un gros doute. L'auteur a écrit : "I will hex you into oblivion". J'ai traduit ça par "je te jeterais un sort qui te fera sombrer dans l'oubli" Mais je me demande si ce n'est pas plutôt "je te jetterais l'oubliette". Lecteurs/lectrices bilingues je sollicite votre savoir ! ;)

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre trois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos reviews. D'ailleurs je pensais faire les RARs en début de chapitre (ou à la fin, peu importe) mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était interdit. Pourtant je vois plein d'auteurs qui le font depuis des années et ils n'ont jamais eu aucun problème... Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ça m'a fait super plaisir aussi de voir que plein de gens m'ont mis en alerte (bon, je sais que certains s'en servent pour marquer les fictions "à lire plus tard" mais c'est toujours cool !) ou en favoris.

Allez, trêve de blabla et bonne lecture !

Disclaimers: On doit les persos à JK Rowling et l'histoire à Tiadorable. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3<strong>

_17h04_

_"Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_

_Hey, isn't this easy?"_

_You Belong with Me-Taylor Swift_

Hermione, haletante, essayait de faire entrer le plus d'air possible dans ses poumons.

Mais lorsqu'elle jeta un regard à Malefoy, elle éclata à nouveau de rire. Il imitait Ron à table. Avec ses mains il faisait semblant de fourrer de l'air dans sa bouche tout en gémissant et en faisant des bruits de baisers. Hermione ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent à cause de son fou rire qui durait depuis au moins une demie heure.

Tous deux étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre à l'extrémité du placard à balai, la seule lumière qu'il y avait s'infiltrait à travers les interstices de la porte. Hermione s'essuya les yeux en regardant Drago.

-Arrête ça ! haleta-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire en serrant les mains sur son estomac. Je ne peux pas respirer.

Il sourit, la regardant avec amusement.

-En voilà une autre première. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais capable de te couper le souffle, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle rougit.

-Oh, tais-toi, Malefoy, dit-elle en lui frappant vivement le bras. Il se moquait de son irritation, imitant sa mine renfrognée.

-Tu désires ? dit-il

-Tu ne parles que pour entendre le son de ta voix ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas égocentrique, Granger, dit-il avec un grognement.

Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent.

-Prouve-le, le défia-t-elle.

Il soupira.

-Ne viens-tu pas d'apprendre que tu ne dois jamais contredire un Malefoy ? demanda-t-il en faisant claquer sa langue d'un air désapprobateur.

Elle grogna.

-Bon ok, pose moi une question à laquelle tu ne me penses pas capable de répondre.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent alors qu'elle réfléchissait rapidement.

-Aha! Je sais. Quel est mon livre préféré? demanda-t-elle, triomphante en pensant qu'il ne saurait certainement pas la réponse.

Il sourit.

-C'est trop facile, il s'agit d'Orgueil et Préjugés, répondit-il.

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Comment... balbutia-t-elle.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit.

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-elle, choquée.

-Non seulement je suis plus intelligent que toi mais je suis incroyablement attentif aussi, sourit-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils, sceptique et il soupira.

-Bon, d'accord, d'accord... Une fois entre deux cours, Crabbe a accidentellement...

Il fut coupé par un toussotement d'Hermione. Il la fusilla du regard et continua :

-Bref, Crabbe t'a _accidentellement _renversée en faisant voltiger ton sac et je l'ai vu tomber. Mais tu as ramassé le livre assez vite, presque comme si tu étais embarrassée. Je suis donc allé à la bibliothèque et j'ai demandé à Mme Pince. Elle m'a dit qu'il se trouvait dans la section des Moldus, non sans m'avoir regardé un peu bizarrement. J'ai compris pourquoi tu étais gênée, c'est un vrai livre de romance.

Hermione en eut souffle coupé.

-Tu as lu un livre... moldu?

Draco regarda d'un air étrange.

-Bien sûr que je l'ai fait. J'ai pensé que si je trouvais quelque chose, je pourrais l'utiliser à mon avantage. Alors, dis moi. Tu imagines la Belette ou Potty en M. Darcy ?

Il lui sourit d'un air narquois et elle lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-Pour ton information, je n'imagine ni l'un ni l'autre! répondit-elle, n'envisageant pas que Harry ou Ron puissent être comme M. Darcy.

Draco se mit à rire.

-Ok, alors qui est-ce ? Pas un autre imbécile de Gryffondor, j'espère, dit-il.

Hermione rit.

-Je ne crois pas.

Il sourit.

-Ce n'est pas un Poufsouffle, si ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione gloussa.

-C'est encore pire que l'idée qu'un garçon de Gryffondor soit comme M. Darcy !

-Un Serdaigle alors. Tellement prévisible de ta part, dit-il, roulant des yeux.

-Hmm... Tentant, mais non, répondit-elle.

Il sourit méchamment.

-Eh bien voilà qui ne laisse que Serpentard. Dis-moi, lequel de nous fait battre ton coeur, hein Granger ? demanda-t-il.

Elle eut le fou rire.

-Comme si je pouvais ou voulais désirer d'un Serpentard ! La plupart d'entre-eux sont menteurs, sournois et gamins, se moqua-t-elle.

-Et là ! Je pensais que tu commençais à m'apprécier ! dit-il, feignant d'être blessé et posant sa main sur ton torse.

-Désolée de te décevoir, Malefoy, mais je ne suis pas amie avec les fouines, dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Il arqua un sourcil.

-Et tu étais là à me sermonner au sujet de préjugés! Tu es amie avec un traître à son sang et pauvre, Weasley, dit-il.

-Es-tu en train de dire que tu es comme Ron ? demanda Hermione.

Drago eut l'air horrifié.

-Par les couilles de Merlin ! Comme si je pouvais me résoudre à porter des vêtements de seconde main, à avoir des taches de rousseur et des cheveux orange et hideux, cracha-t-il en faisant une grimace.

-Nimporte quoi Malefoy, dit-elle en mettant son menton sur ses genoux et en poussant un soupir.

-Tu n'es pas d'accord avec le fait qu'avoir des cheveux orange et des taches de rousseur est horrible? demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est un de mes meilleurs amis, répondit-elle.

-Très bien, sois une stupide peste coincée. Tout ça parce que tu as apprécié mes avances et que maintenant tu te sens coupable, dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Écoute Malefoy, gronda-t-elle, j'ai détesté ça autant que toi donc tu peux la fermer ? J'essaie d'oublier ce que tu m'as fait, termina-t-elle avec un frisson.

Il leva un sourcil.

-Quelle pitié, je parie que c'était la première fois un homme a posé les mains sur toi, lui assena-t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, lui lança-elle sèchement en guise de réponse.

Avec un mouvement de colère, elle se coucha sur le plancher en lui tournant le dos.

_"Je suppose que j'avais tort de penser qu'il pouvait être agréable. Oh Merlin, s'il te plaît, fais moi vite sortir d'ici" _pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait de dormir, heureuse de porter un jean et un pull sous sa robe pour la préserver du froid.

Elle regarda fixement le mur pendant un moment qui lui sembla durer des heures, comptant le nombre de lignes entre les briques puis le nombre de briques jusqu'à ce que finalement elle tombe d'épuisement.

* * *

><p><em>1h59<em>

Drago se réveilla avec un frisson alors qu'une brise froide s'infiltrait par la fente au bas de la porte. Il cligna des yeux lentement pendant qu'il s'habituait à la faible lumière qui passait sous la porte. Prenant sa baguette et jetant un Lumos, il vérifia l'heure.

-Seulement deux heures ? murmura-t-il.

Avec un gémissement, il réalisa qu'il avait trop chaud. Rejetant sa lourde cape, il la plia soigneusement et était sur le point de la poser sur le plancher à côté de lui quand il vit Hermione allongée sur le sol à côté de lui, recroquevillée en boule.

_"Elle a l'air d'avoir vraiment froid" _songea-t-il.

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

_"Pourquoi m'inquièterais-je du fait qu'un Gryffondor ait froid? Surtout cette Gryffondor. Elle ne signifie rien pour moi."_ pensa-t-il avec colère.

_"Tu es un être humain, n'est-ce pas Drago ? N'as-tu pas un peu de compassion en toi, quelque part ?" _demanda une voix dans sa tête.

_"Pas pour elle !"_

_"Mais une infime partie de toi veut l'aider, non ?"_

_"Non!"_

_"Ok, je suppose que tout le monde a raison quand ils te considèrent comme un sale égoïste. Tu ressembles juste à ta tante ... " _fit sa petite voix intérieure.

Avec un frisson, il réalisa qu'il agissait comme sa tante. Elle avait toujours été une ennemie des Sang de Bourbe, dégoûtée de respirer le même air qu'eux. Mais il ne voulait pas être comme elle.

Avec un soupir, il déplia sa cape et la drapa soigneusement sur Hermione. Il la regarda alors qu'elle soupirait profondément, se décrispant et s'enroulant dedans. Elle sourit dans son sommeil, et Draco se sentit mieux. Il n'était pas si mauvais finalement, si ?

_"Non, Drago. Je suis fière de toi"_ chuchota une voix dans son esprit qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de sa mère. Sur ce geste, il se recoucha et se rendormit.

* * *

><p><em>7h15<em>

_"Feel like something's changed,_

_We can't make the same mistakes,_

_Feel like we're awake and_

_We can't wait another day."_

_I won't Give In-Lovers Electric._

Hermione se réveilla lentement alors que la lumière qui s'infiltrait sous la porte s'intensifiait. Elle s'étira joyeusement, en soupirant profondément pendant que son corps se réchauffait lentement avec le réveil.

_"Quel étrange cauchemar j'ai eu..."_ se dit-elle silencieusement.

Comme si elle pourrait jamais se retrouver piégée dans un placard à balai avec Malefoy ! Ha !

Elle bâilla, se blottit plus profondément sous sa couette chaude et ouvrit les yeux. La cape qui la couvrait glissa le long de son buste alors qu'elle se redressait, regardant fixement la porte, horrifiée.

-Non ! Cela ne peut pas être vrai ! murmura-t-elle, regardant à côté d'elle pour voir Malefoy allongé sur le sol.

Elle sentit instantanément la déception l'envahir et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle les cligna et les essuya alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle ne pouvait se souvenir d'avoir porté une cape hier. Elle prit sa baguette magique, lança un Lumos et souleva le tissu afin de l'examiner à la lumière.

Elle était noire, doublée de fourrure ou fausse fourrure, elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Le lourd vêtement était chaud et doux, et elle se rendit compte qu'il appartenait à Malefoy. Elle étouffa une exclamation, portant la main à la bouche alors qu'elle regardait sa silhouette encore endormie sur le sol.

_"Mais pourquoi m'aurait-il offert sa cape?"_ pensa-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

_"Peut-être qu'il est plus humain que ce que tu t'es permis d'admettre."_ la réprimanda sa voix intérieure.

Elle sourit en tirant la cape autour d'elle. En fait, il avait l'air... normal quand il dormait. Il avait le visage plus paisible. Pour une fois, il n'était pas narquois. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient sur ses yeux et... non ! Hermione secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas être idiote et penser des choses pareilles à son sujet. Il la maudirait probablement s'il venait à le savoir. Elle sourit à nouveau. Comme il la maudirait !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, Granger? lui demanda une voix rauque de sommeil à côté d'elle. Elle regarda Malefoy, son sourire encore plus large.

-Rien de particulier, répondit-elle.

Il prit un air narquois.

-Au moins tu es souriante et tu ne pleures pas. Mais tu devrais peut-être rester prudente, Granger. Si tu souriais plus tu pourrais briser tous les miroirs qui restent dans ce château, dit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Et tu sais tout à propos des sourires, pas vrai Malefoy? Tu as la gamme expressions faciales d'une statue, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il haussa un sourcil, peu impressionné.

-Et tu n' as jamais entendu dire que sourire rend heureux ? poursuivit-elle. Ça libère des endorphines et c'est bon pour toi, tu sais ? fit-elle, ironique.

Il ricana.

-Ah, sage et parfaite petite Granger, tu ne savais pas? Je pourrais obtenir de l'endorphine d'une autre manière, dit-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Tu manges beaucoup de chocolat ? demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit encore plus largement.

-Oh ! haleta-t-elle en réalisant soudainement. Elle devint rouge pivoine et regarda le sol.

-Mon dieu, tu es vraiment une vierge. En parler te fait même rougir, la railla-t-il.

Elle le foudroya du regard à travers les yeux plissés.

-Au moins je ne suis pas un obsédé, Malefoy, siffla-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas un obsédé! Je suis un normal et hormonal garçon adolescent. Il y a une différence, Granger, cracha-t-il.

-Dans tes rêves, dit-elle en détournant son visage.

-Tu veux dire que dans les tiens... chuchota-t-il doucement.

-Plutôt dans mes cauchemars, Malefoy, se moqua-t-elle, en lui tournant le dos.

-Peu importe.

Et le silence retomba entre eux comme de la pluie alors que la journée commençait lentement.

* * *

><p>Alors ça vous a plu ?<p>

Mis à part le coup du livre préféré ("Orgueil et Préjugés", c'est un peu cliché je trouve) j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre, c'était cool de les voir rigoler ensemble, s'engueuler, de nouveau assister à un semblant d'entente et puis en fait non.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai enfin terminé de remanier le chapitre 4... Alléluia ! Il m'aura fallu pas mal de temps, je sais. C'est pas tellement la traduction qui pose problème mais certaines phrases sonnent bizarrement en français et c'est pas évident de trouver les bonnes tournures.

J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira :)

Disclaimers : Merci à JK Rowling pour les personnages et à Tiadorable pour l'histoire. Je n'en suis que la traductrice.

Et merci à **Charlene, swetty-girl-35, L-echarpe-Verte, MiSs SnapeMalfoy **et** Jeff-La-Bleue** d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. Vos encouragements m'ont fait super plaisir :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

_15h03_

_"In the dark,_

_In the darkness you will find,_

_Dirty little secrets we all hide_

_Coz we all have, a darker side_

_A place we keep where no-one else will find..."_

_Secrets-Good Charlotte_

Hermione avait faim. Vraiment très faim. Son ventre était douloureux et son estomac réclamait de la nourriture. Mais elle n'en avait pas. Elle était coincée ici depuis un jour et demi, elle était affamée.

Il n'y avait rien dans ses poches (elle avait déjà vérifié... deux fois.)

Elle avait également froid. Après que Malefoy et elle se soient disputés, elle avait rompu le silence une seule fois pour lui jeter sa cape à la tête en lui disant: "Je n'ai pas besoin de ta sale cape."

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes stupides insultes, avait-il répondu froidement.

A partir de ce moment là, ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole. Les seuls sons qui troublaient le silence étaient ceux qu'ils faisaient en essayant de s'assoir plus confortablement ou en bâillant. Le silence était en train de tuer Hermione. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était installé depuis plusieurs heures et lorsqu'elle consulta sa montre, elle lui confirma qu'elle avait raison.

Elle regrettait d'avoir rejeté la cape de Malefoy. Elle était douce et tenait chaud. Et puis elle sentait bon, une odeur de bois de santal. Résultat, elle se retrouvait dans cette déprimante, sombre et humide salle, se reprochant d'avoir rendu sa seule source de chaleur et espérant que quelque chose arrive juste pour briser le silence.

En regardant dans la direction, Hermione vit Malefoy tirer quelque chose de sa poche comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Elle remarqua, avec un froncement de sourcils que c'était une bouteille rétrécie de whisky pur feu. Draco tapota dessus deux fois avec sa baguette et la bouteille reprit sa taille normale.

-Que penses-tu être en train de faire ? demanda-t-elle.

-Moi qui croyais que tu avais un cerveau, ricana-il.

-Tu bois ? demanda Hermione en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur.

-Pourquoi pas ? Moi et mes amis devrions être en train de partager un compartiment dans le Poudlard Express du retour, mais vu que je ne suis pas sur le point de rattraper ce train de sitôt, je peux tout aussi bien célébrer le fait d'être coincé dans un placard avec une harpie insupportable, dit-il, ouvrant la bouteille et en prenant une gorgée.

Hermione le regarda, dégoûtée.

-Incroyable, souffla-t-elle.

Il regarda imperturbable puis, avec un mouvement lent, il lui offrit la bouteille. Elle lui lança un regard si glacial que Lucius Malefoy aurait troqué son bien le plus précieux en échange. Drago leva les sourcils et haussa les épaules en prenant une autre gorgée.

Elle soupira en se sentant frissonner à cause de la fraîcheur de la pièce. Elle avait faim et elle était fatiguée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rentrer chez elle et dormir dans son propre lit. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait entendre était le bruit du liquide pendant que Drago buvait lentement.

_"Au diable les apparences."_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers le visage de Drago en tendant la main au moment même où il la regardait. Il arqua un sourcil.

-Donne-moi la bouteille, dit-elle.

Il se renfrogna.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais ? demanda-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es tellement stupide Malefoy. Donne-moi la bouteille, répéta-t-elle en soupirant.

Le sourcil non-haussé rejoignit l'autre.

-Tu ne vas pas la jeter, hein ? demanda-t-il.

Elle grogna.

-Non, je veux boire un peu, allez, donne, dit-elle.

Drago fit un sourire narquois.

-Tu penses être assez intelligente pour me tromper afin d'obtenir de l'alcool. Mais je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu le penses, Granger, dit-il en tapotant le coin de son nez.

Hermione rit.

-Malefoy...

-C'est mon nom, Granger. Même s'il est mieux quand il est gémi.

-Berk, tu es immonde. Donne-moi la bouteille, grogna-t-elle

-Jamais, je savais que tu avais un problème d'alcool secret, Granger... Bon, tu ferais mieux de me la rendre après.

-Je le ferai.

Il plissa les yeux alors qu'il lui passait la bouteille. Elle la prit, la leva à la lumière et admira le liquide ambré.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on boit, Granger, ricana Malefoy.

Hermione se retourna, et le fusilla du regard alors qu'il souriait. Elle porta ensuite la bouteille à ses lèvres et en but un tout petit peu. Drago renifla

-Ce n'est pas une gorgée, se moqua-t-il.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et leva à nouveau la bouteille avec une expression déterminée sur son visage. Cette fois, elle prit une longue gorgée de liquide.

Et s'étouffa aussitôt.

Pendant qu'elle toussait à cause de la sensation de brûlure qui se répandait dans tout son corps, Malefoy gloussa et rattrapa la bouteille avant qu'elle ne se renverse. Hermione continua de tousser, sa gorge était en feu.

Drago se mit à rire en la regardant.

-Tu as tout faux, Granger, dit-il en portant la bouteille à ses propres lèvres et en buvant une grande quantité de liquide.

Hermione resta bouche bée alors qu'il se penchait en arrière. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

-Aaah, soupira-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-De toute évidence, tout ce que ça prouve c'est que je ne suis pas une alcoolique, murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit d'un air moqueur.

-Tout ce que ça prouve c'est que tu n'es pas une buveuse très expérimentée, corrigea-t-il.

Elle haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-C'est ça ou tu essayes de cacher le fait que je viens de découvrir que tu as un problème d'alcool, sourit-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne bois pas, répondit-elle fermement.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris par le fait que les Gryffondor ne boivent pas? fit Drago comme pour lui-même.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise par le fait que les Serpentard si? rétorqua Hermione.

Draco eut un petit rire.

-Ok, Granger. Tu vas devoir vivre en sachant que tu ne peux pas battre quelqu'un dans une discipline, la provoqua-t-il.

Hermione lui jeta son regard le plus polaire et Draco haussa tranquillement un sourcil, imperturbable.

Finalement, Hermione prit une décision. Une décision très anti-Hermione, une décision qu'elle n'aurait normalement pas prise si elle n'avait pas été sous l'influence de l'alcool qui s'était infiltré dans son système.

Elle adressa un large sourire à Drago.

-Très bien, Malefoy. C'est ce qu'on verra, dit-elle.

Draco sourit d'un air malicieux. Enfin, les choses devenaient intéressantes.

* * *

><p><em>16h29<em>

Deux verres plus tard, Drago avait fait apparaître deux verres à shot et était actuellement en train de les remplir lentement. Le verre de Drago était de la taille d'un grand dé à coudre et celui Hermione faisait la moitié de sa taille, il était aussi gros qu'un ongle.

Hermione était assise, les jambes croisées sur le sol. Elle observait ce qu'il se passait avec de grands yeux brillants et ses joues avaient une légère teinte rose. Drago la regarda avec un sourire narquois, s'attendant à moitié à ce qu'elle abandonne lorsqu'il vit son visage.

Elle était rouge et ses pupilles étaient immenses. Elle était assise très soigneusement et le regardait d'un air absent en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Drago réalisa quelque chose et en fit presque tomber la bouteille.

Granger était plutôt attirante.

Il leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel.

Bien sûr, être enfermé dans un minuscule placard à balai en tout en buvant de l'alcool faisait faire des choses étranges au cerveau des gens. Et il semblait qu'il ne faisait pas exception.

En secouant la tête, il vissa le bouchon sur la bouteille (qui avait été enchantée pour se remplir elle-même dès que plus de la moitié avait été bue) et la déposa sur le plancher.

-Ok, Granger. Voilà comment on joue. Tout d'abord, on va prendre cinq verres chacun en faisant une petite pause entre chaque. Si tu t'évanouis ou si tu ne peux pas boire un d'entre eux, tu perds, déclara-t-il.

Elle leva un sourcil.

-Et si _tu_ ne peux pas en finir un ou si _tu_ t'évanouis ? demanda-t-elle.

Drago grogna.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, affirma-t-il confiant.

Elle pinça les lèvres, songeuse.

-Et comment je sais que tu ne vas pas tricher? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne vais pas le faire.

Il la regarda.

-Et qu'est-ce que le gagnant obtient ? s'enquit-elle.

Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Celui qui gagne peut poser une question au perdant à laquelle il doit répondre, quoi qu'il arrive, sourit-il.

Hermione plissa les yeux et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, hocha la tête.

-Parfait, dit Drago en poussant avec son index un minuscule verre à alcool vers elle. Cela allait être trop facile. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de déterminer à quelle question qu'il voulait poser.

Hermione prit son verre et le porta à ses lèvres avec un sourire ironique.

-Au fait d'être piégé dans un placard à balais avec une "insupportable harpie", trinqua-t-elle.

Drago eut un petit rire.

-Touché, dit-il et il vida son verre.

Hermione se pencha en arrière pour s'assurer qu'il ne le recrachait pas avant d'avaler son propre shot. Une traînée de feu descendit le long sa gorge jusqu'à son ventre et elle se sentit étourdie pendant une minute. Puis elle reposa le verre sur le sol de pierre avec un petit "clink".

Malfoy lui sourit.

-Bien, c'est un début Granger. Tu as réussi à ne pas t'étouffer cette fois.

Elle fit une grimace pendant qu'il agitait sa baguette pour remplir leurs verres. Pour toute réponse elle lui envoya une œillade assassine.

-Une, dit-il en ramassant son verre.

-Deux, compta-t-elle en levant le sien.

-Trois, conclut-il et tous deux vidèrent leur verre en même temps.

Drago cligna des yeux pendant que l'alcool s'insinuait sans son corps, ajoutant à la légère confusion qui régnait dans sa tête. Boire, c'était ça pour lui, ça faisait le contour du monde un peu flou. Mais il était encore conscient et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Parlant d'alcool, Hermione se sentait actuellement la tête légère. Et un peu étourdie. Une agréable sensation de chaleur s'était propagée de son cuir chevelu jusqu'à ses orteil et elle avait envie de rire pour un rien. Drago était déjà en train de verser la prochaine tournée, avec un petit sourire. Hermione était prête à parier sa jambe gauche qu'il pensait qu'il allait gagner. Le petit crétin !

Heureusement pour elle, elle avait un élément de surprise entre ses mains. Un claquement de doigts la ramena à la situation actuelle. Malfoy souriait comme le chat qui venait d'attraper le canari.

-Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être dans la lune maintenant, Granger, pouffa-t-il.

Hermione le fixa avec défi et saisit le verre, l'avalant sans plus réfléchir. Malefoy la regarda avec amusement avant de prendre propre verre. Il le leva comme pour porter un toast, puis le vida. Hermione sourit intérieurement. C'était trop facile. Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte elle avait déjà bu son cinquième verre, son étourdissement avait augmenté et elle avait vraiment chaud pour changer.

Malefoy remarqua également la différence. Granger riait soudain à tout. Il contemplait le spectacle avec amusement alors qu'elle rigolait à chaque insulte qu'il lui lançait. Pour Drago, c'était très très déconcertant.

Mais c'était, en même temps, extrêmement amusant.

* * *

><p><em>18h34<em>

-Bon, j'en ai bu cinq. Je pense que j'ai gagné, Malefoy, dit Hermione, confiante.

Drago sourit.

-Comme si j'allais te laisser gagner aussi facilement, Granger, dit-il.

Hermione le fixa.

-Alors que dois-je faire pour gagner? demanda-t-elle.

-Encore cinq, déclara Drago.

Hermione le regarda d'un air indigné.

-Maudit Serpentard, grogna-t-elle.

Drago sourit et leva son sixième verre avant de le boire. Hermione maugréa, ramassa son propre verre et examina le liquide ambré.

-Et comment je peux savoir que tu n'as pas mis une sorte de potion dedans pour me faire perdre ? demanda-t-elle.

Drago grogna.

-Comment je ferais ça maintenant? demanda-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Il suffit de boire, éluda-t-il.

Hermione pinça les lèvres avant d'absorber le liquide et la chaleur se diffusa dans son corps. Ses joues étaient maintenant tachées de rose en permanence.

-Je suis impressionné, Granger. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une petite vierge dévoreuse de livres avait une telle tolérance à l'alcool.

Elle roula les yeux.

-Tu en saurais beaucoup plus si tu daignais retirer ta tête de ton cul, mais je commence à soupçonner qu'elle est coincée, répliqua-t-elle.

Ses éclats de rire firent sursauter Hermione.

-Qui aurait pensé que tu sois si divertissante lorsque tu es ivre, pouffa Drago.

Hermione lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

-Tu vas bien, Malefoy? demanda-t-elle soudainement. Il s'arrêta de rire.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il

-Parce que tu as ri... Quelque chose doit clocher chez toi pour que tu te mettes à rire. C'est la folie héréditaire de ta famille qui a commencé? s'enquit-elle.

Il la fusilla du regard.

-C'est parfaitement normal, il faut que tu acceptes de perdre l'esprit durant tes jeunes années, Malefoy. Je suis sûre que les guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste te donneront une chambre avec ton précieux papa, continua-t-elle.

Le regard noir de Drago s'intensifia.

-Si tu es vraiment intelligente, Granger, tu vas cesser de parler, siffla-t-il.

Cependant Hermione avait l'air imperturbable.

-Quel est le problème, Malefoy? demanda-t-elle avec insolence.

L'alcool avait prit possession de son organisme.

-C'est trop dur d'être comparé à ton père alors que tu es un tel échec ? reprit-elle.

Les lèvres de Drago rétrécirent en une fine ligne.

-Tais-toi, Granger. Tu ne sais rien, je le répète, rien sur ma famille, cracha-t-il.

Hermione renifla

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire? Me regarder d'un air mauvais ? Le pauvre petit sang pur est blessé dans son ego! Appelez une ambulaaaance !

-Non, Granger. En fait, je vais faire bien pire, dit-il, sortant sa baguette et la pointant vers son visage.

Hermione s'immobilisa.

-Tu n'oserais pas, dit-elle, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle bougeait lentement la main vers sa propre baguette magique dans sa poche.

-N'y pense même pas, dit-il en abaissant sa baguette vers de sa main. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa poche.

-Accio baguette, murmura-t-il.

Sa baguette s'envola de sa poche et atterrit dans sa main tendue avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte de se qu'il se passait. Elle s'élança vers lui mais il esquiva facilement.

-Espèce de stupide rat gluant ! Rends-moi ma baguette ! grogna-t-elle.

-Désolé, Granger. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Silencio, dit-il. Et d'un coup de baguette, il la coupa dans son discours. Elle eut une exclamation silencieuse et porta ses mains à la gorge.

-Malefoy ! voulut-elle crier, mais aucun mot ne sortait. Elle tenta de le frapper mais il intercepta facilement son poignet.

_"Merde ! L'alcool ne réduit pas du tout ses réflexes ?"_ songea-t-elle furieusement.

-Ne pense même pas à me gifler, Granger. Je pourrais te suspendre à nouveau par tes chevilles sauf que cette fois tu pourrais vomir, menaça-t-il.

Avec un regard furieux elle désigna sa bouche.

-Je te déteste, articula-t-elle lentement et soigneusement.

Drago eut un petit rire.

-Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, Granger, répondit-il en ramassant son septième verre et en le buvant. Il posa son verre vide sur le sol et vit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, les bras croisés devant son verre encore plein.

-Bois, Granger. Si tu bois neuf verres, je te rendrai ta baguette, dit-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de reprendre son septième verre. Elle lui fit un sourire hypocrite et le vida d'un trait.

Drago eut un petit rire.

-Allez, deux de plus. Tu veux boire les deux à la fois? demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent.

-Je prends ça comme un oui, dit-il en dupliquant son verre d'un coup de baguette.

_"Ok, peux le faire. T'as déjà joué à boire de l'alcool avec Harry et Ron, tu t'en souviens? Tu. Peux. Le. Faire."_

Puis, avec une profonde inspiration, elle prit le verre et l'avala rapidement avant de faire de même avec le second. Heureusement qu'il étaient très petits.

_"Le temps passe vite quand on se saoule"_ pensa-t-elle.

-Fatiguée, Granger? la taquina Malefoy.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors qu'en face d'elle il devenait flou et se dédoublait.

Elle sentit ensuite ses yeux se fermer alors qu'elle tombait sur sol, sur le côté. Sa tête atterrit sur quelque chose de mou qui ressemblait vaguement à un oreiller, et avant que tout devienne noir, elle entendit trois mots.

-J'ai gagné.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Je vous rassure tout de suite, Hermione n'est pas morte ^^ C'est juste que boire du Whisky en grande quantité (à jeun qui plus est) n'est pas tellement recommandé pour la santé. Ne faites pas ça chez vous les enfants.

Bon ok, c'est une drôle de façon de résoudre le problème de l'alimentation mais j'ai bien aimé, c'est toujours marrant de voir ces deux-là se chamailler. Et puis le coup du concours de boisson c'est un grand classique dans l'univers de la fanfiction.

Sinon, maintenant que je suis en vacances (yeaaah !) j'aurai plus de temps à consacrer à la traduction. J'ai terminé une traduction grossière du chapitre 5, y a plus qu'à y mettre les formes, corriger les fautes d'orthographe et poster. Moui, ça fait beaucoup en fait... Mais peut-être que j'arriverai à publier avant Noël, qui sait ? ^^

En parlant de traduction, il se pourrait bien qu'une nouvelle fiction fasse son apparition très bientôt. L'auteure m'a donné son autorisation et l'histoire est sublime... Bon, ok j'arrête de faire de la pub et je vous laisse écrire vos reviews :D

A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Hello et Joyeux Noël à tous ! (enfin, à tous ceux qui sont sur ff. net le jour de Noël, quoi)

Bon je sais que j'avais dit que j'essaierai de poster avant Noël et que finalement le chapitre arrive le jour même. Bonjour la procrastination. ^^

Merci à **swetty-girl-35, Jeff-La-Bleue, H223** et **L-echarpe-Verte** pour leurs gentilles reviews !

Pour le blabla on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

_20h20_

_"I'm drunk I suppose,_

_If it looks like I'm laughing_

_I'm really just asking to leave._

_This alone, you're in time for the show_

_You're the one that I need_

_I'm the one that you loathe."_

_The Sharpest Lives-My Chemical Romance_

Drago regarda béatement Hermione évanouie sur le sol.

Bien sûr, il avait gagné. La née-Moldue qui savait tout, l'insupportable harpie ne l'avait pas battu dans un jeu de boisson.

Heureusement pour lui, elle avait perdu connaissance au neuvième verre.

Si elle avait avalé les dix, il aurait dû augmenter le défi et en proposer quinze. Puis, il aurait du tricher. Peut-être un sort de sommeil jeté sur sa boisson.

Drago se demanda vaguement si, s'il avait retiré sa chemise, Granger se serait évanouie. Il ricana intérieurement. Probablement que oui.

En parlant de Granger, elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et il commençait à s'ennuyer. Il avait gagné de façon juste et sans tricherie (pour une fois) et maintenant il voulait son prix. Et il avait une assez bonne idée de ce qu'il pourrait demander pour se divertir.

En plus, l'ivresse de Granger avait été très amusante et, dans son état, il pourrait même essayer de lui faire révéler quelque chose de vraiment gênant qu'il pourrait utiliser plus tard.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, il sortit sa baguette et la planta dans les côtes d'Hermione.

-Debout Granger.

-'gage Malefoy, gémit-elle en repoussant sa baguette.

Il la fusilla du regard.

-Granger, réveille-toi, maintenant, gronda-t-il en piquant son ventre plus fort.

-Argh ! Nooooon, gémit-elle de nouveau en roulant sur elle même et en lui tournant le dos.

-Granger, si tu ne te lèves pas, je vais t'asperger d'eau puis je dirai à tout Poudlard que tu ne portes pas de soutien-gorge. Et tu sais que je le ferai, déclara-t-il très calmement.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'entrouvrirent et fixèrent le mur

-Je vais compter jusqu'à cinq. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un... Aqua...

-Très bien! Très bien! Je suis debout! l'interrompit Hermione en agitant distraitement sa main vers lui. Il sourit.

-T'as pris ton temps, Granger! grogna-t-il.

-Pour ton information, espèce de fouine dégoûtante, je porte toujours un soutien-gorge, siffla-t-elle.

Drago grinça des dents.

-Granger, parler de ton sale soutien-gorge contaminé me donne envie de vomir. Peux-tu arrêter? demanda-t-il.

Elle se retourna et lui jeta un regard glacial.

-C'est toi qui en a parlé, pervers, murmura-t-elle.

Drago sourit simplement en réponse.

-Vu que j'ai gagné notre petit jeu, je pense que je devrais obtenir mon prix maintenant.

-Pff, répondit Hermione en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

-Alors, ma question Ganger c'est... action ou vérité ? demanda-t-il doucement.

La tête d'Hermione se releva à toute vitesse.

-Ah non ! Non non non ! N'y pense même pas Malefoy! Je ne jouerai pas, je te le répète, je ne jouerai pas à Action ou Vérité avec toi ! Jamais ! Même si je suis bourrée, protesta-t-elle.

-Désolé, Granger. Tu n'as pas le choix.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par "je n'ai pas le choix"? Je refuse de répondre à cette question ! dit-elle l'air renfrognée et les yeux plissés.

Malefoy eut un petit rire.

-Eh bien, si tu ne réponds pas, il se pourrait que ta chère baguette se retrouve accidentellement brisée en deux, menaça-t-il en agitant sa baguette dans sa main.

-Espèce de sournois...

-Génie ? Dieu du sexe? suggéra-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-...Serpentard ! rétorqua Hermione.

Drago se mit à rire doucement.

-Je fais juste honneur à ma maison Granger. Tout comme toi qui te sent obligée d'être une Gryffondor coincée, je-sais-tout et fière de l'être, sourit-il.

Hermione eut l'air outrée.

-Maintenant, réponds à la question. Action ou Vérité ?

-Il n'y a rien comme action que tu pourrais me faire faire...

-Je ne dirais pas ça, Granger. Tu ferais mieux de choisir la sécurité et de prendre vérité, la provoqua-t-il. Hermione releva le menton avec défi.

-Action, dit-elle. Malfoy sourit.

_"La psychologie inversée, ça marche à tous les coups." _songea-t-il

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

-Tu...

-...es une sournoise fouine retorse, ouais, je sais, trouve une meilleure insulte, sang...

-Trouve une meilleure insulte toi-même! "Sang de Bourbe" devient un peu répétitif, tu ne crois pas Malefoy? Ou peut-être que ta petite cervelle de fouine ne peut mémoriser qu'une seule injure à la fois ? grogna-t-elle en retour.

Choqué, Drago écarquilla les yeux.

-Bien. J'allais dire "sang impure", mais bon. Que dirais-tu de nous en tenir aux noms de famille à partir de maintenant? suggéra-t-il.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

-Parfait

-Content de voir qu'on peut se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose, Granger. Finalement je crois que tout ça t'a transformée en personne civilisée, dit-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en entendant son commentaire.

-Bon, vas-y et dis-moi quelle incroyable, effrayante et machiavélique action tu as prévue, Malfoy, que je puisse retourner dormir, souffla-t-elle.

-Je t'ordonne de jouer à Action ou Vérité, dit-il.

-Merlin! Tu ne pourrais pas juste laisser tomber cette putain d'idée ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne vais pas jouer! s'exclama Hermione en levant les bras en l'air, exaspérée.

Les yeux de Drago brillèrent dangereusement.

-Tu dois le faire, Granger. Tu as répondu à la question en disant Action, ce qui signifie, si je ne m'abuse, que tu dois respecter ton gage. Et ton gage consiste à jouer à Action ou Vérité.

-C'est que je préfère de loin jouer avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas un crétin pervers! répliqua-t-elle.

Drago roula des yeux.

-Grands dieux, Granger ! Et je pensais que tu étais une Gryffondor. N'es-tu pas destinée à être courageuse ou un truc du genre ? Ça ne se voit pas, attaqua-t-il.

Hermione lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-Alors, dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu fais lors de tes pathétiques petites missions avec les deux abrutis? Te terrer dans un coin et les assommer d'informations inutiles tirées de tes livres? ricana-t-il.

Hermione serra les lèvres et les mains dans un effort pour ne pas s'élancer en avant et étrangler son cou à mains nues.

Et l'imbécile avait encore sa baguette !

-Rends-moi ma baguette, Malefoy, fit-elle.

Elle bouillonnait. Drago se mit à rire.

-Pas avant que tu suives ton gage, Granger.

Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

-Très bien. Mais tu dois jouer aussi.

Il fit semblant de considérer l'offre pendant quelques secondes avant le grognement de Hermione l'interrompe.

-Ou tu es peut-être trop peureux pour jouer avec une "Gryffondor je-sais-tout et Sang de Bourbe "?

Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens.

-Tu aimerais bien, Granger. Bon, en tant que parfait gentleman... (un autre ricanement se fit entendre du côté de Hermione) Je te laisse passer en premier.

-Ça me convient, dit-elle en tendant sa main.

Prudemment, Malefoy plaça sa baguette dans sa paume. Elle sourit, en posant sa baguette sur le sol. Elle détestait ne pas l'avoir.

-Action ou Vérité, Malefoy? demanda-t-elle, un plan diabolique se formant dans sa tête.

Il réfléchit à la question pendant un moment.

-Action, répondit-il.

Hermione sourit. Parfait.

-Je te défie de me donner ta baguette magique. Pendant tout le jeu, dit-elle.

Drago glapit, horrifié.

-Non, je ne peux pas faire ça! protesta-t-il.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et sourit méchamment.

-Eh bien, tu vois Malefoy, si tu refuses le défi, la règle du jeu veut que je te donne un autre gage que tu dois également exécuter. Et crois-moi, ce ne sera pas beau à voir, qu'en penses-tu ? s'enquit-elle en secouant la tête lentement, feignant la tristesse.

Drago fronça les sourcils et lui jeta sa baguette. Elle la rattrapa soigneusement et la plaça derrière son dos, entre elle et le mur.

-Bien, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant.

Drago continua, renfrogné.

-Action ou Vérité? demanda-t-il.

Hermione médita sa réponse. Vérité était une option dangereuse, Malefoy lui poserait sûrement une question à laquelle elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. Mais Action serait encore plus dangereux.

-Je n'ai pas toute la journée, Granger.

Hermione lui sourit suavement.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un silencio, Malefoy.

Son air renfrogné s'intensifia. Hermione retourna à ses pensées ce qui, avec un cerveau embrouillé par la grande quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait consommé, n'était pas chose aisée.

Elle pourrait certainement avoir les idées claires, mais elle résistait à plusieurs autres envies. Elle aurait voulu se coucher immédiatement et se rendormir, s'asseoir et rire devant l'expression ridicule Malefoy, et penser à la nourriture. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant.

Pendant ce temps, Drago était en train de songer à quel point il n'aimait pas la confiance que Granger affichait face à l'alcool. La plupart des filles devenaient idiotes, étaient perdues ou gloussaient bêtement lorsqu'elles buvaient beaucoup.

Toutefois, Granger avait été en mesure de répliquer, même si ce n'était qu'avec des insultes légères, et elle avait les idées claires aussi. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Elle avait même réussi à déjouer ses intentions et l'avait forcé à lui remettre sa baguette. Peut-être, pensa-t-il en souriant, qu'il pourrait lui faire boire plus d'alcool avec un gage. Et peut-être, il disait bien peut-être, qu'elle commettrait une bévue et qu'on perdrait la Granger si intelligente, pour se retrouver avec une jeune fille désorientée.

Il savait exactement ce qu'il dirait si Granger choisissait Action ce qui, sans doute, lui conférait un certain avantage. Cependant, si elle choisissait Vérité, il devrait trouver une question qui lui donnerait une légère avance. Maintenant, quelle question poser?

* * *

><p><em>22h36<em>

_"Putain, putain... Qu'est ce que je choisis? Vérité n'est pas une bonne idée mais action est encore pire. Merlin, aide-moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai besoin de trouver un moyen de me sortir de là. Que Malefoy soit maudit pour m'avoir fait jouer à ce jeu stupide avec lui! Qu'il le soit aussi pour m'avoir bourrée d'alcool jusqu'à m'embrouiller totalement. Putain de placard à balai qui nous coince ici. Putain de réputation qui m'attend si jamais je sors d'ici, je suis sûre que Malefoy va s'en donner à cœur joie. " _pensa Hermione, légèrement paniquée alors qu'elle réfléchissait aux options qui s'offraient à elle.

-Action, dit Hermione d'un ton hésitant, tirant Drago de sa rêverie.

Il haussa un sourcil.

_"La bravoure Gryffondork refait surface, hein?"_ songea-t-il.

Hermione soupira, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Elle s'attendait au pire.

-Dépêche toi de me dire quoi faire, Malefoy, geignit-elle.

-Ok, Granger. Je vais m'abstenir de te torturer. Je te défie de boire la moitié de cette bouteille, dit-il en désignant la bouteille de Whisky Pur feu qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, horrifiée.

-Tu... !

-Allez, bois Granger, l'interrompit-il en souriant et en lui tendant la bouteille. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, dévissa le bouchon et regarda la bouteille comme si c'était une lointaine cousine de Voldemort.

-Avant Noël, ce serait bien, Granger, railla Drago.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et reversa la bouteille en arrière afin de la boire. Elle en vida la moitié en prenant de grandes gorgées rapides, avalant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Quand elle eut fini, elle jeta le bouchon du flacon à la tête de Drago avant de placer la bouteille sur le sol entre eux. Il regarda avec satisfaction la bouteille se remplir lentement et avec amusement Granger vaciller légèrement.

-Toujours aussi courageuse, Granger? demanda-t-il.

-La ferme, Malefoy, répondit-elle en se tenant la tête d'une main.

-J'aimerais bien mais il faudrait que je puisse d'abord ouvrir la porte (1), plaisanta-t-il.

Hermione gloussa et Drago sourit d'un air narquois. Son plan était en marche.

-Action ou vérité, demanda-t-elle calmement.

Drago continua de sourire.

-Trop facile, Action.

-Bois la bouteille entière, dit-il.

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça immédiatement.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien comprise, Malefoy. Bois. Entièrement. La. Bouteille. Elle s'est re-remplie d'elle même, je l'ai vue, dit-elle.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Merde, elle n'avait pas encore bu assez d'alcool. Pour l'instant, du moins.

-Trop facile, répéta-t-il avant de s'emparer de la bouteille qui était encore ouverte. Puis, il en but le contenu jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit finalement vidée. Avec un petit tintement, il la reposa sur le sol.

-C'est bon, Granger, heureuse? demanda-t-il avec un sourire alors que l'alcool lui montait soudain à la tête.

Il commençait silencieusement à paniquer. Il avait consommé près de deux, peut-être deux et demi bouteilles de Whisky Pur feu, et les effets commençaient à se faire sentir. Même ses quelques beuveries dans les fêtes des Serpentards ne pouvaient pas l'aider aujourd'hui. Il n'avait jamais bu autant jusqu'à ce jour. Surtout pas l'estomac vide !

Peut-être que c'était... Comment McGonagall avait appelé ça, déjà? Le coup de chance du débutant (2) ou quelque chose comme ça. Drago le pensait aussi.

* * *

><p><em>23h19<em>

_"I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret."_

_Dirty Little Secret-All American Rejects_

_" Stupide Granger avec son esprit stupide, son cerveau stupide et sa beauté stupide. Wow, euh... Attends, je viens de penser beauté?" _

Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant d'effacer ses dernières pensées tandis que Hermione s'adossait sur le mur de pierre froide, tentant d'ignorer à quel point elle avait bu.

-Action ou Vérité, Granger? réussit à articuler Drago pendant que la bouteille se remplissait de nouveau.

-Vérité, dit-elle à sa grande surprise.

Par les couilles de Merlin! Pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris action ? C'était ce qu'il avait espéré. Et maintenant, il avait oublié la question vitale qu'il était censé lui poser alors qu'il avait la chance de le faire.

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant faire remonter la question de sa mémoire. Cependant, le flou qui envahissait son esprit lui confirma que lui, Drago Malfoy, était en effet un peu ivre.

-Euh... bafouilla Drago. Qui est la personne qui t'agace le plus dans Poudlard? demanda-t-il.

Puis, il se gifla mentalement. Quel gâchis cette question !

Hermione eut cependant l'air surprise. C'était assez normal d'un côté.

-Honnêtement? demanda-t-elle.

Drago hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il songea qu'il voulait vraiment savoir la réponse maintenant.

-Ron, avoua-t-elle, penaude. Drago se mit à rire.

-Non ! Sérieusement? demanda-t-il, choqué. Parmi toutes les personnes que tu aurais pu choisir, tu choisis ton _meilleur ami_?

Les deux derniers mots furent prononcés d'un ton moqueur. Hermione sourit, un peu éméchée.

-Eh bien, tu es le second sur la liste. Non, en fait...

Elle pinça les lèvres et continua.

-Tu es le cinquième. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de vivre avec Ron, tu vois. Partager la salle commune, les cours et une table avec lui est tout simplement de la torture! Non seulement il passe tout son temps à manger ou à lorgner les seins de chaque jeune fille qui passe...

Elle s'arrêta pour pouffer.

-...mais en plus il mange la bouche ouverte, se plaint que les devoirs l'empêchent de jouer au Quidditch, me harcèle pour que je lui donne les réponses et pense souvent que c'est son travail d'être le mégaphone de l'école, à informer tout le monde sur tout, d'une façon ou d'une autre, termina-t-elle avec un petit froncement de sourcils.

Drago eut un petit rire.

-Malheureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas obligé de subir la moitié des traits de caractère agaçants de Weasley, commenta-t-il, sarcastique.

Hermione rigola de nouveau, puis son expression redevint sérieuse.

-Tu sais, Malefoy, tu peux être assez drôle quand tu n'es pas un abruti complet, admit-elle en lui souriant.

Il la regarda surpris.

-Eh bien, je suppose tu peux être... agréable quand tu n'es pas une insupportable harpie je-sais-tout, la taquina-t-il.

Elle se mit à rire.

-Je te remercie, Malefoy.

-Alors, qui d'autre est mieux classé que moi dans ton top cinq des personnes les plus chiantes de Poudlard? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Elle réfléchit pour les classer mentalement dans l'ordre.

-Eh bien, en seconde position je mettrais Rusard. Il a toujours l'air malveillant comme s'il savait quelque chose que l'on ignore. Il me donne des frissons! Et ce sourire insupportable qu'il arbore comme s'il pouvait nous expulser d'un claquement de doigts. Je veux dire, quand même ! Depuis quand faut-il être désobligeant et désagréable pour être concierge? dit Hermione en fronçant le nez.

Drago acquiesça.

-Les troisièmes sont Lavande ET Pavarti. Et oui ! Elles comptent pour une personne. Même si elles ne sont pas jumelles, elles agissent comme telles. Non seulement elles pensent être la "police de la mode" de l'école, mais elles font la police des cheveux aussi. Elles ont décidé que c'était un devoir personnel d'être les commères de l'école et elles ne s'arrêtent jamais de parler! Devoir partager un dortoir avec elles quand elles insistent pour rester à parler toute la nuit est un véritable supplice. Elles parlent des garçons et elles invitent souvent des groupes des filles pour des pyjama parties. Les entendre discuter d'autre chose est juste impossible. Surtout quand Lavande est lancée sur Ron-Ron, dit Hermione en faisant semblant de bâillonner quelqu'un.

-Continue, je suis captivé, dit Drago en souriant, amusé.

-Et la quatrième... Hmm... Je dois dire que c'est Pansy. La façon dont elle hurle et te poursuit au petit déjeuner... On a l'impression que la pauvre fille va avoir un orgasme rien qu'à ta vue. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, elle s'imagine que les choses qui sortent de sa bouche ne sont pas juste des absurdités! Elle a bien pu avoir une pensée intelligente ou raisonnable l'année dernière mais elle a dû disparaître de solitude, acheva Hermione

Drago s'esclaffa puis regarda Hermione.

-Elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi, Granger. Elle va sortir avec Blaise. Elle agit comme elle le ferait si nous étions liés. Bien que je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi elle ressent le besoin de faire du bruit pour moi le matin. Je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de moi, pouffa-t-il avant de prendre un air pompeux à la fin de la phrase

Hermione fit une grimace.

-Ça dépend, murmura-t-elle.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

-Oh? Ne me dis pas, Granger, que tu m'as observé, dit-il.

Hermione rougit légèrement.

-Eh bien, je dois dire que tu es horrible quand tu lisses tes cheveux en arrière le matin. Ça te fait paraître carrément bizarre. Je préfère de loin quand tu as les cheveux en bataille, comme maintenant. Tu es exaspérant quand tu agis comme si tu étais le meilleur parce que, franchement, tu n'es pas le seul sang pur riche de l'école, Malefoy, redescends sur Terre !

Elle s'arrêta pour rire.

-Et tu es particulièrement irritant quand tu essayes de m'imiter ou de m'insulter sans aucune raison. Je ne fais que mes travaux scolaires, mes devoirs, je réponds aux questions que l'on me pose et pourtant tu te moques de moi! Jusqu'où tu peux aller? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

-Et tu es aussi énervant quand tu fais ton sourire narquois. Ce sourire, là ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de l'effacer de ta petite gueule d'ange mais je ne devrais vraiment pas te dire ça parce que je suis extraordinairement iv... mmph !

La phrase de Hermione fut écourtée par la bouche de Drago qui entrait en collision avec la sienne. Il avait entièrement écouté avec fascination sa longue diatribe et quand il avait réalisé qu'elle était en réalité en train de le complimenter, d'une façon tordue certes, et qu'il avait vu l'air qu'elle arborait, un air terriblement énervé et attirant, il avait senti la nécessité d'interrompre sa (très sexy) tirade avec sa bouche.

Et ainsi, peut-être à cause de l'alcool, ou à cause du fait d'être coincés ensemble, ou peut-être parce que ce soir, il se sentait particulièrement audacieux, il l'avait embrassée.

Mais Merlin, ça en valait la peine.

* * *

><p>(1) Bon, la blague est un peu foireuse en français alors je me permets une petite explication pour que Drago ne passe pas pour un beauf total.<p>

En VO, Hermione lui dit "Fuck off, Malfoy" et il répond "I would, if I could open the door." En gros, "Fuck off" ça pourrait aussi vouloir dire "Ferme la porte" et vu qu'ils sont coincés ça explique la réplique de Drago :"Je voudrais bien si je pouvais l'ouvrir". Ça joue sur le double-sens de l'expression donc je suis pas sûre de l'avoir bien rendu en français. ^^

(2) L'auteur avait écrit "Sheer lumb luck" et j'avais du mal à trouver un équivalent. Ça faisait apparemment référence aux paroles que Mcgonagall a adressées à Harry, Ron et Hermione dans le tome 1 de HP après qu'ils aient assommé le troll dans les toilettes. Elle décerne cinq point à Gryffondor pour "sheer dumb luck" donc j'ai traduit ça par "le coup de chance du débutant". Merci aux forums de Word référence pour l'info !

Bon sinon, qu'en pensez-vous ? Pour ma part je m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'ils s'embrassent mais avec un Action ou Vérité fallait s'en douter ! La façon dont Drago amène le jeu est assez tordue vu qu'à la base il devait juste lui poser une question mais bon, j'ai bien rigolé quand même.

Cela dit, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ma traduction du début de ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des phrases qui ne sonnent pas très bien et ça fait beaucoup plus naturel dans la fiction originale. Surtout pour les insultes et les adverbes en fait.

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des trucs qui semblent clocher, j'essaierai de rectifier si possible.

Et bien sûr je vous souhaite à tous de passer de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

A très bientôt


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment désolée pour ce retard épouvantable... -"

Pour la peine pas de blabla, je vous laisse directement passer au chapitre !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 6:<br>**

**12h01**

_"Excuse me for this,_

_I just want a kiss_

_I just wanna know what it feels like..."_

_Can I have a Kiss- Kelly Clarkson._

Hermione s'était figée, en état de choc, avant de se rendre compte qu'en réalité Malefoy embrassait bien. Elle pensait que ses lèvres seraient glacées, en accord avec sa personnalité. Même si elle devait admettre que ces derniers jours elle l'avait vu moins froid qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Avec une sorte de fascination horrifiée, elle réalisa qu'elle aimait embrasser Malefoy.

Elle répondit à son baiser, ses lèvres collées aux siennes alors qu'il repoussait la bouteille de whisky pur feu sur le côté.

Puis, il la rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à cheval sur ses jambes.

L'alcool et les hormones se mêlaient dans le corps des adolescents alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, envoyant des petits frissons à Hermione et des vagues de chaleur à Drago.

Elle se recula pour reprendre son souffle, haletante. Drago s'adossa contre le mur de pierre froid en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Sa main s'approcha des joues rougies d'Hermione et il regarda attentivement ses yeux brillants.

-Granger, sourit-il d'un air narquois. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es sexy quand tu t'énerves, dit-il avec un petit rire.

Elle rosit et pouffa doucement pendant que le pouce de Drago traçait lentement des cercles sur sa joue.

Distraitement, Hermione se demandait si les picotements qu'elle pouvait sentir voyager le long de sa colonne vertébrale étaient dus à l'alcool ou à Malefoy. Ou bien aux deux.

Elle enregistra vaguement qu'elle venait d'embrasser Malfoy et qu'elle était toujours en contact corporel avec lui, ce qui était moralement répréhensible, mais elle s'en fichait. Son cerveau s'était envolé pour les îles Fidji.

L'autre main de Drago reposait sur sa hanche et elle réalisa qu'il faisait chaud.

Hermione leva brièvement sa main pour se toucher les lèvres. Il sourit d'un air moqueur.

Les mains de la jeune fille se posèrent sur le torse de Drago et elle soupira en les fixant. Ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage alors qu'elle inclinait la tête.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Granger, dit-il.

Elle continua à fixer ses mains.

Avec un petit soupir, il posa une main sur son menton et le souleva délicatement.

-Regarde-moi, murmura-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux et les planta dans les siens.

-Action ou vérité ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle interloquée.

-Il suffit de répondre, lui dit-il.

-Action, chuchota-t-elle.

Drago sourit doucement, comme elle l'avait vu faire avant, un vrai sourire qui faisait bondir son cœur, même si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi.

-Je te mets au défi de céder à l'emprise de l'alcool et de faire ce que tu veux vraiment faire, dit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils en une moue que Drago trouvait assez adorable avant de lui sourire doucement.

Et puis elle l'embrassa. C'était un timide, un lent baiser avant Drago prenne les choses en main et le rende brûlant et passionné.

Les doigts d'Hermione agrippèrent le devant de sa robe de sorcier pendant que sa main à lui glissait vers le bas pour enlacer sa taille. Il l'attira légèrement vers le haut, ce qui la fit soulever les genoux alors qu'il rapprochait son corps du sien.

Il baissa la tête pour capturer ses lèvres de nouveau quand elle se détacha de lui pour reprendre son souffle tout en la guidant doucement vers le bas pour qu'elle s'assoie sur ses genoux. Elle ne décolla pas ses doigts de sa robe quand il rompit le baiser et elle sourit doucement en voyant une flamme chaleureuse danser dans ses yeux gris.

Une des mains de Drago vint caresser son visage, traçant le contour de sa pommette et de ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il faisait courir ses doigts aussi légèrement qu'une plume le long de ses traits et s'abandonna à ses caresses qui déclenchaient des picotements dans tout son corps.

C'était comme si sa peau vibrait et était électrique. Partout où il promenait ses doigts elle sentait comme une petite décharge.

Pendant que Hermione fermait les yeux, Drago, à demi-fasciné, regardait ses jolies lèvres roses aux coins recourbés et constata que sa peau brillait dans le doux clair de lune qui filtrait par la fente de la porte. Il fit courir ses doigts jusqu'à son menton, en redessinant d'un doigt contour de son visage avant de descendre vers son cou, à l'endroit où il sentait son sang pulser, puis plus bas, plus bas, plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa clavicule.

Il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il se réjouissait tellement de ce moment mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il voulait embrasser sa peau douce et lisse. Il enfouit la main dans les cheveux doux d'Hermione pour rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes, tel un aimant. Il l'attira de nouveau dans un essoufflant baiser et lorsqu'il eut besoin d'oxygène, il embrassa sa joue en suivant le chemin que ses doigts avaient tracé quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle respira plus fort lorsqu'il atteignit ce point dans son cou et il dut résister à l'envie de lui arracher ses ses vêtements et d'entendre tous les autres bruits qu'elle pouvait émettre. Avec un petit sourire narquois, il mordilla délicatement son cou avant de sucer la peau douce créant ainsi une légère marque.

Elle lui offrit un gémissement des plus agréables, et Drago dut se rappeler que ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une érection vu qu'il n'y avait pas de douche dans la salle et que s'arroser d'eau froide n'était pas très agréable.

Ses mains se déplacèrent sous sa poitrine et il la ramena contre lui alors qu'il mordillait toujours la peau parfumée de son cou.

Quand il il l'embrassa de nouveau sur la joue, elle saisit doucement son visage et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser torride.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait et mettait fin au baiser, elle suivit des doigts les angles de son visage. Sa main chaude courut le long de son nez vers son front. Il se pencha en arrière et la regarda alors qu'elle inclinait la tête en passant ses doigts sur sa joue.

La tête lui tournait.

Un petit grondement l'interrompit et elle eut un instant l'air surpris avant de se baisser vers son estomac vide.

Drago eut un petit rire et Hermione gloussa.

-Nous sommes affamés, non ? dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas l'être, avec un morceau aussi délicieux assis juste en face de moi? plaisanta-t-il.

Elle plissa son nez et rit à nouveau. Il n'avait pas pu dire un truc pareil…

Elle cligna des yeux, ses yeux restèrent fermés quelques secondes de plus que la normale.

Drago attendit qu'elle les rouvre.

-Granger? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et couvrit sa bouche avec sa main en baillant doucement.

-Je suis juste fatiguée, répondit-elle.

-Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on dorme un peu alors, dit-il en attrapant sa cape et en l'enlevant.

Avec précaution, il jeta la sur eux, soulagé de voir qu'elle était assez grande pour les couvrir tous les deux. Hermione fredonna doucement, confortablement installée avant d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle. Drago l'attrapa et elle se blottit immédiatement contre son torse.

-Bonne nuit, Drago, murmura-t-elle doucement, avant de fermer les yeux. Il cligna les siens une ou deux fois, en appuyant sa tête sur le haut de celle de la jeune fille, en respirant son parfum.

Même si ce rêve était surréaliste, il était agréable (bizarrement) et il voulait se le rappeler au lieu de l'oublier le matin venu. Se mouvant lentement pour ne pas la déranger, Drago s'allongea un peu mieux et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>8h00<em>**

_"I wish you were a stranger_

_I could disengage."_

_Over My Head (Cable Car)-The Fray_

Drago se réveilla progressivement avec la lumière du soleil qui s'infiltrait par dessous la porte. Il gémit alors que sa gueule de bois se manifestait.

Il tenta de remuer les bras et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient pris au piège. L'un était écrasé par le poids d'un corps doux et chaud et l'autre été enroulé autour du corps doux et chaud en question. Il n'avait pas de souvenirs très clairs d'hier soir. En fait, il ne se souvenait pas du tout d'hier soir.

Peut-être qu'il avait rencontré une jolie fille et qu'ils avaient passé la nuit entière à s'envoyer en l'air. Mais vu qu'il n'avait mal nulle part sauf aux bras, c'était peu probable.

Il ouvrit un œil et aperçut des cheveux bouclés châtains. Il ouvrit l'autre et baissa les yeux vers leurs corps enlacés.

Ses longues jambes étaient collées aux siennes, l'une d'elle s'était glissée entre ses mollets et reposait sur lui.

Son dos était également pressé contre lui, et il reconnut la robe standard de Poudlard. Sous cet uniforme, Draco était à peu près certain de pouvoir distinguer les contours d'une jolie silhouette.

Il se demanda si de face la vision était aussi belle, sinon meilleure.

Curieux, il glissa soigneusement son bras sous la jeune fille ce qui lui permit de se soutenir et de la voir.

Ce que ses yeux virent le fit les cligner une fois, deux fois, puis trois fois pour s'assurer que ce qu'il voyait était bel et bien réel.

Lorsqu'il fut certain d'y voir clairement, il se pinça.

Granger était endormie sur le sol, blottie contre lui.

Son visage affichait un sourire paisible, sa main libre était placée près de son visage, ses doigts fins et sa paume tournée vers le haut

Il essaya d'effacer les images plutôt sensuelles qui inondèrent de son esprit alors que son attention se focalisait sur son autre main. Elle était délicatement entrelacées avec la sienne et reposait sur son ventre.

Hermione soupira doucement, presque imperceptiblement dans son sommeil que le regard de Drago s'attardait sur son visage.

Bon, il fallait absolument qu'il se détache de son étreinte et qu'il oublie à jamais ce qu'il s'était produit. Il tira soigneusement ses jambes vers l'arrière, puis tenta de démêler sa main de la sienne. Drago soupira et recula, s'appuyant contre le mur de pierre. Les images de la veille l'envahirent de nouveau à vitesse grand V.

L'image du visage rougissant d'Hermione, de ses lèvres gonflées à quelques centimètres de lui, la sensation de ses mains sur sa poitrine, autour de son cou. Ses courbes douces sous ses doigts, et la façon dont elle avait gémit quand il l'avait embrassée...

Il faillit mourir sur-le-champ.

Comment avait-il pu… l'embrasser, elle? Une erreur de jugement? Une erreur gigantesque?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la bouteille de whisky pur feu étincelante et il se souvint de sa gueule de bois. Ainsi, l'alcool était responsable de son manque de jugement.

Si quelqu'un l'apprenait, il serait exclu de son groupe d'amis, se dit-il en essayant de se convaincre de l'importance de la chose. De toute façon, personne ne pourrait jamais le savoir, il devait effacer ces souvenirs de son esprit.

Même s'ils étaient agréables.

_Wouah ! On fait une pause et on rembobine. Depuis quand embrasser Granger est agréable? _cria sa voix intérieure.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

Il n'aimait pas cela. Pas du tout. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant.

Il fallait mettre au point un plan, et rapidement.

Il aurait bien arraché sa cape à Granger, mais elle avait l'air tellement à l'aise dedans et Drago ne se sentait pas prêt à être un salaud sans cœur si tôt dans la matinée, surtout compte tenu de la gueule de bois qu'il avait.

Avec un petit soupir, il frotta distraitement son avant-bras gauche et essaya de ne pas contempler le visage de Granger et d'ignorer le mal de tête géant qui l'assaillait alors qu'il se creusait la cervelle à la recherche d'un plan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9h00<strong>_

_"On Sunday Morning_

_You sure have changed since yesterday,_

_Without any warning."_

_Sunday Morning-No Doubt_

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle grinça des dents alors que la lumière l'éblouissait. Avec un gémissement sourd, elle se retourna et poussa un profond soupir de satisfaction quand la lumière s'en alla.

Sa tête était aussi douloureuse que si elle avait été piétinée par dix mille hippogriffes. Peut-être que c'était le cas.

Cependant, elle sentait une agréable chaleur et était confortablement installée si on exemptait le froid du plancher sous elle.

Elle délecta un doux parfum sur ses vêtements mais elle ne le reconnut pas. La seule à laquelle elle pouvait penser c'était que Ron ou Harry auraient reçu encore plus de cadeaux de la part de leurs adoratrices, si elle n'avait pas pu déceler l'odeur des philtres d'amour.

-Ron? Harry? murmura-t-elle doucement.

A en juger par l'alcool qu'elle pouvait aussi sentir, elle se dit qu'ils devaient être inconscients quelque part à proximité. Elle bâilla doucement, étirant ses bras légèrement raides au-dessus de sa tête. Cependant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Ron et Harry étaient nulle part en vue.

Elle se figea.

-Malefoy? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Il ricana.

-Deux points pour toi, Granger. C'est bien mon nom, railla-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard furieux malgré ses maux de tête.

-Si tu pouvais la fermer Malefoy, grogna-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Ce serait aussi probable que de t'imaginer sans lecture, renifla-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils en réponse et se redressa, tirant la cape avec elle pour la chaleur.

Une pensée fugitive lui vint à l'esprit au sujet de ses lèvres et les yeux plissés, elle tenta de rappeler le souvenir qui venait de traverser son esprit, un peu comme un papillon.

L'image de mains chaudes, de baisers brûlants et le contact d'un corps près du sien l'envahit alors qu'elle reprenait conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Elle haleta et couvrit sa bouche d'une main alors que l'autre tendait un index accusateur vers Malefoy.

-T… Toi ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il sourit.

-Tu as profité de moi ! cria-t-elle, dégoûtée.

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit aussi vite qu'un battement de cœur.

-Je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille, Granger. En fait, si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui a commencé, grogna-t-il

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais embrassé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Eh bien, Granger, il semblerait que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de poser tes mains sur moi quand tu es ivre, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Et tu en sais quelque chose, hein? Je parie que tu m'as fait boire juste pour que je t'embrasse. Félicitations, Malefoy ! Tu peux maintenant dire à tous tes sous-fifres de Serpentard que leur leader a officiellement embrassé Hermione Granger. Ici même ! Tu auras sûrement une médaille ! Un garçon a finalement réussi à avoir l'insupportable Granger, la prude je-sais-tout. Maintenant que nous savons tous qu'elle salope elle est on peut bien rire, s'énerva-t-elle.

Pour une raison inconnue, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'en rendit compte et les essuya rapidement.

Drago, cependant, n'avait pas écouté sa diatribe, mais avait de nouveau constaté qu'elle était incroyablement sexy quand elle était en colère.

Méditant cette pensée, il concéda que c'était normal de trouver Granger attirante. Après tout, elle était une femme et il était... sous l'emprise des hormones. De plus, d'être coincé ici avec elle l'avait forcé à faire plus attention à elle qu'en temps normal.

Et après avoir vu son corps ce matin, Drago avait l'impression que Granger, même si elle était une sang-de-bourbe, n'avait rien à envier à personne.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par Hermione qui enfouit soudain la tête entre ses mains en gémissant.

-Je veux juste oublier ce qu'on a fait hier et sortir d'ici, soupira-t-elle.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Pour une raison inconnue, ces mots l'avaient mis en colère.

-Tu crois que la nuit dernière m'a plu, Granger? cracha-t-il.

Elle l'ignora et garda la tête dans ses mains. Mais Drago était déterminé à continuer de dénigrer tous ces souvenirs qu'elle avait de la nuit dernière.

Par Merlin, il était impensable qu'elle croie que cela signifiait quelque chose.

-Pour ton information, Granger, moi aussi je veux oublier ce qu'il s'est passé au plus vite. Tu délires si tu crois que j'en ai profité. C'est tellement dégoûtant quand on y pense… Tes écœurants germes de Sang de Bourbe m'ont sûrement contaminé et je ne peux même pas prendre une douche. J'étais bourré et tu étais là. Ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit Granger, se moqua-t-il en ricanant.

Hermione essayait de l'ignorer, le visage enfoui entre ses mains, mais quand il lui cracha ces horreurs elle sentit des larmes emplir ses yeux et inonder ses paumes.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça l'atteignait autant? Les insultes de Drago Malefoy étaient une chose courante, alors pourquoi en était-elle si affectée?

Elle pleura sans bruit dans l'obscurité alors qu'il était assis contre le mur en silence.

Il l'avait fait pour son bien et pour le sien. Elle ne devait jamais savoir, elle ne pourrait pas savoir que Drago Malefoy avait de bons côtés.

Et après avoir dit tout ça, les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle finiraient par disparaître... non ?

Alors pourquoi lui dire ces mots lui avait fait mal à lui aussi? Pourquoi s'était-il senti mauvais et cruel?

Il tenta d'ignorer les sentiments qui tiraillaient dans la poitrine et ferma les yeux alors que le silence se prolongeait.

* * *

><p><strong><em>16h00<em>**

_"Why'd you go and have to make things so complicated?_

_See the way you're acting like you're somebody else,_

_Makes me frustrated."_

_Complicated-Avril Lavigne._

Le silence était à couper au couteau. Hermione s'était endormie, toujours blottie dans la cape de Drago, et seuls les sillons salées sur ses joues révélaient qu'elle avait pleuré.

Drago sortit sa baguette magique et jeta un Lumos léger pour tenter de localiser la bouteille Whisky pur feu. Elle était près de l'endroit où Granger dormait. Il se glissa sans bruit vers elle et il était en train de se pencher pour récupérer la bouteille quand la lumière de sa baguette éclaira son visage dévoilant ainsi les traces sur ses joues.

Une sensation de torsion comprima sa poitrine lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le silence de la jeune fille n'était pas dû à la fureur mais à la peine.

Il vraiment pas eu l'intention de la faire pleurer... si ?

Avec un frisson, il s'aperçut qu'il était bien trop sentimental. Il avait détecté un soupçon de pitié en lui et cela lui faisait peur. Des émotions envers Hermione Granger… C'était nouveau pour lui et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il se frotta la tête, essayant chasser ces idées de son esprit, puis il ramassa la bouteille et retourna le coin du placard à balai qui lui était réservé.

Il avait besoin de sortir d'ici. Et vite.

Et peut-être que si tout redevenait clair dans sa tête, il pourrait oublier tout ce qui concernait Granger et ses jolies fesses.

Avec un soupir, il s'appuya contre le mur en essayant de ne pas penser encore une fois à elle. Ça finirait par le rendre malade...

Il lança un sortilège d'attraction sur les deux verres à shot vides puis agita sa baguette pour les retransfigurer en verres de taille normale. Puis, à l'aide de sa baguette, il les remplit d'eau.

Après avoir bu quatre verres d'eau, il se sentait beaucoup mieux et sa gueule de bois s'était un peu dissipée.

Avec un bâillement, il recula et rangea la bouteille whisky pur feu dans sa poche avant de s'appuyer contre mur et d'essayer de faire une sieste pour finir de dessaouler.

Ça allait être une longue soirée.

* * *

><p>Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

Pour ma part je poste ce chapitre en vitesse avant de retourner à mes révisions (bac, je te maudis). J'ai à peine relu alors désolée s'il reste des fautes. N'hésitez pas à me le signaler :)

Et sinon, je pense que vous avez tous entendu parler de la suppression en masse des fics qui ne respectent pas le règlement de feufeu.

Il y a déjà eu une première vague et on en redoute une deuxième.

Apparemment les traductions seraient interdites (même si on a l'autorisation de l'auteur original) parce que ça fait "doublon". Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'étendre alors voici un lien où on en parle mieux que moi : fanfiction topic / 77277 / 63339340 / 1 / (virez les espaces)

Enfin bon, juste pour vous dire que si mes fics disparaissent subitement vous saurez pourquoi. En tout cas j'ai fait des sauvegardes donc pas de souci.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et promis je vais essayer de poster plus vite. On se revoit sur Divine Humiliation (pub éhontée) !


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Les persos sont de JKR et l'histoire de Tiadorable. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

_22 heures_

Hermione se réveilla lentement, les paupières lourdes.

Elle s'efforça d'ouvrir grand les yeux puis leva la tête et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce.

Drago était allongé de l'autre côté de la pièce, apparemment endormi.

Ses yeux étaient irrités et Hermione se rappela avoir pleuré. Fronçant les sourcils elle essaya de mettre le doigt sur les mots qui l'avaient tant blessée.

Elle pouvait deviner que les choses entre elle et Malefoy étaient revenues à la normale… insultes et mutisme.

De toute façon, jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé. Enfin, sauf quand ils étaient bourrés.

Et même, ça n'avait pas vraiment été une conversation.

Hermione soupira. Son corps était tout ankylosé et elle s'étira en bâillant.

Elle avait toujours la gueule de bois mais celle-ci s'était calmée. Son estomac réclamait toujours désespérément de la nourriture mais elle n'en avait pas.

Elle se demanda brièvement si un jour, Rusard ouvrirait la porte du placard pour trouver deux squelettes recroquevillés dans un coin.

Cette histoire ferait probablement un scandale.

-Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de réfléchir, Granger ? demanda une voix basse et rauque.

Cela fit courir des petits frissons jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale mais elle les ignora.

Levant les yeux vers Drago, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais d'être un crétin ? répliqua-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire.

-Ça fait partie de ma personnalité. La plupart des filles s'en fichent. Mais tu n'es pas comme la plupart des filles, hein Granger ? se moqua-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la fermes pas ? Essaie plutôt de trouver un moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici, grogna-t-elle.

-C'est une bonne idée Granger. Peut-être la meilleure que tu aies eue jusqu'à présent, dit-il en se levant gracieusement avant de parcourir la salle à la recherche d'une éventuelle porte dérobée.

Elle remarqua alors le verre posé à côté d'elle, rempli de ce qu'il semblait être de l'eau. Après l'avoir soigneusement humé et bu une petite gorgée afin de vérifier que ce n'était pas de l'alcool, Hermione le vida, soulagée.

Elle le remplit de nouveau à l'aide d'un Aguamenti et but jusqu'à plus soif. Ses maux de tête ne la gênaient presque plus.

Ignorant les gargouillements de son ventre, elle se leva, le manteau enroulé autour de ses épaules. Elle tenta de ne pas respirer le parfum de Malefoy alors qu'elle examinait la pièce à la recherche d'une issue.

-Rien, dit-elle d'une voix déçue.

-Ne perds pas espoir maintenant, Granger, répondit Malefoy en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Hermione plissa le front et lui emboîta le pas. Elle eut un vertige et ralentit. En fait, elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Elle voyait flou et elle est si fatiguée et affamée...

Drago se dirigea vers la porte et après l'avoir contemplée un moment, il de décida pour l'approche la plus directe.

Il saisit la poignée de la porte et la tourna. Il tira. Pour sa plus grande joie et son plus grand plaisir, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

-Granger ! s'écria-t-il alors que la porte pivotait lentement. C'est ouvert !

Aucune réponse ne vint.

-Granger ? répéta Drago en tournant la tête vers elle.

Il la vit.

Elle était immobile et inconsciente sur le sol. Elle était pâle.

Drago soupira, luttant contre l'envie de la laisser là pour rentrer chez lui. Finalement, il se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Très bonne idée de s'évanouir dès que la porte s'ouvre, Granger, murmura-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

Il l'enveloppa dans son manteau et sortit du placard. Il se retrouva en plein milieu d'un couloir sombre à se demander où il pouvait bien l'emmener.

L'infirmerie était vide, il ne pouvait donc pas y aller.

Et s'il allait à Sainte Mangouste, il serait harcelé par des questions et une enquête serait ouverte pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione Granger.

Aller voir Rusard n'était pas une option non plus, l'homme lui donnerait sûrement une retenue pour être resté dans le château même s'il avait pas eu le choix.

Tenant toujours Hermione dans les bras, il prit la direction du septième étage.

Il grimpa les séries d'escaliers, gardant aisément Hermione en équilibre et bientôt, il se retrouva devant le oh-combien-familier mur blanc.

Fermant les yeux, il passa trois fois devant. Il les ouvrit au dernier passage et constata que la porte était apparue.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, il l'ouvrit et vit une chambre avec un lit, une table couverte de nourriture et un armoire à pharmacie.

Drago supposa que la pièce avait su se recréer après l'incendie enchanté qui l'avait détruite et que sa magie pouvait maintenant produire de la nourriture.

_Astucieux, se dit-il. Qui aurait cru que Poudlard avait le pouvoir se réparer et de restaurer sa magie après une telle destruction ?_

Il se dirigea vers le lit et se pencha pour la poser dessus. Elle poussa un léger gémissement et s'agrippa au devant de sa robe. Il se figea, se souvenant de la façon dont elle l'avait fait la nuit dernière.

Il chassa ces souvenirs de son esprit (pour s'empêcher de vomir), il plaça Hermione sur le lit avant de décrocher doucement ses mains de sa cape.

Drago s'assit au bord du lit, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux en essayant de déterminer ce qu'il était censé faire.

Il était pratiquement sûr que, comme lui, elle avait besoin de manger. Mais il se demandait si, à cause de sa chute, elle avait une commotion cérébrale.

Levant les yeux, il eut l'eau à la bouche en voyant la table couverte de nourriture.

Il alla s'y assoir et mangea tout son saoul pendant plusieurs minutes. Après son copieux repas, il poussa un soupir de satisfaction, l'estomac rassasié.

Se souvenant de la jeune fille, il décida d'essayer de la réveiller.

Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour d'elle et son visage pâle affichait une expression paisible.

Il fronça les sourcils et lui secoua doucement le bras.

-Granger, murmura-t-il doucement.

Elle gémit et grogna un peu mais était toujours endormie.

-Granger, j'ai besoin que tu te réveilles.

Elle soupira et remua de nouveau mais ne se réveilla pas.

-Enervate, tenta-t-il.

Après un moment, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle le fixa.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je sens de la nourriture ? On est dans la Salle sur demande ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait produire à manger, gémit-elle.

Il lui sourit d'un air narquois tout en lui tendant un bol de soupe.

-Bois ça, lui ordonna-t-il.

Il attendit qu'elle se redresse pour le lui donner.

-Je pense que le Feudeymon a tout brûlé et changé la magie. Quand la salle s'est reconstruite, elle a dû gagner la possibilité de produire de la nourriture. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication, affirma-t-il en récupérant le bol vide.

-C'est probable. Je vais devoir relire l'Histoire de Poudlard, marmonna-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur les coussins.

Drago, amusé, posa le bol sur la table avant de se tourner vers elle.

Elle s'était endormie. Super.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait un peu de saleté sur ses joues qui provenait probablement du placard à balai et tenta d'ignorer son suçon dans le cou qui datait sûrement des activités de la nuit dernière.

Drago supposa qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air plus frais qu'elle et décida qu'il était définitivement temps d'aller prendre un bain.

A cette heure-ci, Rusard devait être au lit de toute façon. Il serait un sécurité.

Avec un grognement, il se dirigea vers le lit et souleva l'endormie dans ses bras. Encore une fois. Il aurait pu la l'abandonner ici et la laisser se réveiller toute seule mais elle le dirait au balafré et à Weasley.

Et ils essaieraient sûrement (et en vain) de le lui faire payer l'année prochaine. Ça ne valait pas le coup.

Drago vérifia qu'il avait sa baguette et se mit en route pour le cinquième étage. Ça allait être une drôle d'expérience, il en était certain.

* * *

><p><em>00h05<em>

Il arriva à l'entrée des la salle de bain des Préfets du cinquième étage, légèrement essoufflé.

Il avait du se précipiter au bas d'un escalier pour éviter Miss Teigne et avait couru tout le long du chemin jusqu'à sa destination. Sans parler de ces maudites marches pivotantes qui lui avaient fait parcourir deux escaliers supplémentaires.

-Pétales de rose, murmura-t-il doucement.

La porte s'ouvrit et Drago fronça les sourcils en direction de la statue, se rendant compte que Boris le Hagard ne lui répondait pas.

Les portraits et les statues avaient dû être enchantés de façon à ce que Rusard puisse nettoyer le château sans encombres.

Souriant d'un air moqueur, Drago entra dans la pièce avec Hermione en équilibre dans les bras. Il referma la porte derrière lui, la posa sur un banc et se dirigea vers la baignoire.

Il agita la baguette vers les robinets qui se mirent à déverser l'eau. Un parfum de menthe poivrée flottait dans l'air.

_Qui aurait cru que la salle de bain avait le sens de l'humour ?_

Il parcourut la pièce du regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur les toilettes. Il avait vraiment besoin d'aller faire pipi.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce besoin durant tout son séjour dans le placard à balai. Il lui vint à l'esprit que les placards de Poudlard avaient dû être ensorcelés pour prévenir les besoins des éventuels occupants jusqu'à ce que la porte décide de s'ouvrir.

Stupide placards qui encourageaient les relations inter-maison.

Mais en réalité, ils avaient probablement été enfermés comme Rusard l'avait été une fois par Peeves. C'était probablement ce dernier qui était responsable de leur situation, à Granger et à lui.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en maugréant. Il était sûr que Dumbledore s'amusait de la situation là-haut. Il se promit également de se venger de Peeves, un de ces jours.

Le jeune homme sortit des toilettes et s'approcha de Granger qui était toujours sur son banc.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne savait pas comment faire.

Plusieurs problèmes se posaient.

Un: Mouiller les vêtements de Granger en la jetant tout habillée dans le bain n'était probablement pas une bonne idée.

Deux: S'il ôtait les vêtements de Granger, elle pouvait le tuer quand elle reviendrait à lui. Et l'idée de se faire battre à mort par Granger à coups de savons ne lui disait franchement rien.

Trois: S'il mettait en œuvre l'idée précédemment citée, la balafré et la belette le balanceraient du haut de la tour d'astronomie après l'avoir disséqué.

Il regarda la baignoire et réfléchi un moment avant de décider qu'il pouvait bien lutter contre le balafré et la belette et qu'il n'aurait pas de problèmes puisque Granger n'était pas tentante. Pas du tout.

Haussant les épaules, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise et la laisser choir sur le sol.

Il se débarrassa également de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes d'un coup de pied.

Puis, il se glissa hors de son pantalon avant de le plier d'un coup de baguette.

Il empila ses vêtements sous de banc de Granger.

Merde. Granger.

Il l'avait oubliée.

Avec une grimace, il se dirigea vers la jeune fille inconsciente et se tint au dessus d'elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Enervate, fit-il et il vit avec soulagement qu'elle s'agitait.

-Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle, groggy.

Il sourit d'un air moqueur en lui tendant la main.

-Pourquoi es-tu en sous-vêtements ? grimaça-t-elle.

Drago se mit à rire.

-Parce qu'il est grand temps de prendre un bain, Granger, répondit-il en l'aidant à se redresser.

-Je vois.

Elle jeta à la baignoire un regard glacial et il se détourna d'elle.

-Je vais dans l'eau. Déshabille-toi et vas-y. Et dépêche, lui dit-il en posant sa baguette sur le rebord avant de se glisser à l'intérieur avec un soupir de contentement.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver un jour dans la salle de bain des préfets avec Granger, le rat-de-bibliothèque je sais tout du célèbre trio. Si seulement l'un de des deux imbéciles pouvait les voir. Il était prêt à parier que Weasel mourrait d'une crise cardiaque. Ou un anévrisme. Peut-être les deux combinés s'il savait qu'elle se déshabillait aussi.

Alors qu'il se remémorait la façon dont elle s'était pelotonnée dans le lit, complètement épuisée et inconsciente, il comprit pourquoi le balafré et la belette faisaient toujours de leur mieux pour la protéger.

Même si elle était une fille intelligente qui pourrait certainement se défendre toute seule, elle était délicate.

_Mais, réalisa-t-il à contrecœur, joliment délicate._

Certaines filles étaient délicates dans le sens où elles ne daignaient jamais lever le petit doigt de peur de se casser un ongle.

Hermione était délicate dans la façon dont elle pensait. Elle était si droite et confiante. Il l'avait même entendue un jour se disputer avec le balafré sur le fait qu'il soit mangemort ou non.

Il jeta un regard vers son bras gauche, là où se trouvait auparavant la Marque des Ténèbres.

La douleur fulgurante qu'il avait ressentie quand Voldement était mort l'avait fait s'évanouir mais quand il s'était réveillé, il avait eu le plaisir de découvrir que la marque avait disparu.

Heureusement pour lui, il ne l'avait pas gardée assez longtemps pour que la magie s'installer en lui et il n'avait donc que le souvenir de la brûlure gravée dans sa peau.

Une petite tape sur l'épaule le fit se retourner et il vit Hermione, cramponnée à l'un des piliers entourant la baignoire.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, avoua-t-elle.

Il lui tendit la main en silence. Elle la prit sans un mot et se posa sur le rebord immergé en grognant.

Drago se concentrait pour ne pas regarder les sous-vêtements de Granger.

Qui aurait cru qu'elle porterait des sous-vêtements tout simples bordés de dentelle ? Et qui aurait cru que ça lui irait si bien ?

Il grogna et essaya de ne pas remarquer à qu'elle point son corps avait l'air fabuleux ainsi dévêtu et reporta son attention sur le tableau de la sirène qui se peignait les cheveux d'un air distrait.

Granger n'était pas attrayante. Pas le moins du monde. N'est-ce pas ?

Avec un soupir, elle lâcha sa main et s'assit dans l'eau pleine de bulles en le remerciant.

Il hocha la tête et fit quelques brasses vers le milieu de la baignoire. Il prit une grande inspiration et plongea dans l'eau, s'efforçant d'y rester le plus longtemps possible, le bruit de son cœur battant dans ses oreilles.

Il la vit essayer de se laver le dos en vain. Se dirigeant vers elle, il s'empara de l'éponge et du savon.

Il leva les bras et le fit mousser, en évitant délibérément de s'attarder sur les endroits où il n'y avait pas de bulles.

Il trempa l'éponge dans l'eau et la rinça. Il commençait à s'attaquer à ses épaules tout en ignorant la marque qu'il avait laissée la luit dernière dans son cou. Il serra les dents quand elle rompit le silence.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu m'aider ? demanda-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence pendant qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse. Le bruit de leur respiration et le clapotis de l'eau contre les bords de la baignoire étaient les seuls bruits qu'ils pouvaient percevoir.

-Eh bien, je n'ai pas envie d'être obligé de partager ma chambre avec une Gryffondor sale et nauséabonde, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle fronça les sourcils et le foudroya du regard.

-Arrête de m'insulter, gronda-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Très bien,

Il roula des yeux puis pressa l'éponge sur sa peau pour enlever le savon et les bulles.

De l'eau l'aspergea par surprise et il en eut le souffle coupé. Choqué, il la regarda sourire innocemment.

-Pour les insultes, précisa-t-elle.

Elle avait l'air adorable et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il lui avait lancé l'éponge en guise de représailles. Elle cria et lui jeta un regard noir avant la retirer de son visage.

-Tu es mort ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui envoyant toute l'eau dont elle était capable.

Il sourit et se réfugia sous l'eau avant de refaire surface à côté d'elle et de lui immobiliser les bras.

-Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Espèce de Serpentard sournois, protesta-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

-Tu as le choix. Tu peux admettre ta défaite ou sinon je te plonge sous l'eau pendant dix secondes.

-Je n'aime aucune des deux options, fit-elle en plissant les yeux.

-Ce sera donc l'eau !

Il sourit d'un air railleur avant de l'entraîner sous l'eau avec lui. Il la maintint quelques instants avant de la laisser remonter à la surface.

Elle reprit une grande goulée d'air avant de lui administrer une grande claque sur le bras.

-Crétin !

Il la fit plonger de nouveau et elle agita les bras pour lui échapper. Elle s'accrocha à lui quand il la sortit de l'eau. Elle était à bout de souffle.

-Tu es méprisable !

-Oui je sais, répondit-il en souriant.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

-Tu ne devrais pas tout le temps agir comme un imbécile, tu sais. Là, c'est plutôt agréable. Enfin, saut quand tu essayes de me noyer.

-Et tu sais tout sur moi, peut-être ? répondit-il en roulant des yeux avant de la relâcher.

-Eh bien, je sais que tu peux être gentil et attentionné. Et agréable, rétorqua-t-elle.

-C'est sûr qu'être gentil et attentionné est une qualité propre à Serpentard, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Elle soupira.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, alors. Tu ne les as pas, renonça-t-elle finalement en le regardant d'un air vaincu.

-Ce n'est pas facile… murmura-t-il si bas qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Elle eut un léger sourire.

-Je sais, dit-elle en lui pressant la main un moment avant de la laisser tomber.

Il se détourna, gêné.

Être embarrassé devant Granger, meilleure amie de son ennemi n'était pas une bonne chose. Pas du tout même. Il devait mettre fin à cette situation.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de la rincer, il l'aida à sortir de la baignoire et l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette moelleuse.

Il lui laissa le temps de se sécher pendant qu'il s'habillait. Quand elle fut prête, il lui donna sa cape qui la recouvrait tout entière et dès qu'elle prit ses habits, il la souleva dans ses bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-elle paniquée en tentant de s'échapper.

-Arrête ça ou tu vas tomber, menaça-t-il.

Elle cessa de remuer et le dévisagea.

-Écoute, si je dois te faire léviter, je dois à la fois maintenir le sort et te garder hors de la vue de Rusard au cas où il se promènerait. Te porter est plus facile.

-Très bien, soupira-t-elle en resserrant la cape autour d'elle alors qu'il avançait.

Après plusieurs escaliers et beaucoup de bruits étranges et sourds dans les coins, Drago arriva finalement à la Salle sur Demande.

Hermione s'était endormie en chemin.

Il posa ses vêtements sur une chaise et la débarrassa de sa cape. Il la mit sous les couvertures et se dirigea vers le lit qui se trouvait devant le feu.

Avec un bâillement, il retira ses habits et grimpa dans le lit. Il resta éveillé pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le sommeil envahisse son esprit et qu'il y succombe.

Il était comblé.

* * *

><p>Je sais, je sais... ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas posté. D'ailleurs, j'ai reçu une super review motivante hier soir qui m'a poussée à mettre la fic à jour.<p>

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu au moins !

Alors comment trouvez-vous ce magnifique rapprochement ? Ils sont trop mignons vous ne trouvez pas ?

Après j'avoue que le coup de "Oui, alors la salle s'est reconstruite toute seule et elle a acquit de nouveaux pouvoirs" est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais bon, ce n'est un détail. Et puis comme ça au moins ils peuvent manger.

Et le placard à balai qui réprime les besoins naturels... xD

Chez Tiadorable, les salles de Poudlard ont des propriétés étranges.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

A la prochaine !


End file.
